


~ ZADR ~ [PROM QUEEN]

by Multifandomwriter775



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Angst, Dib is Of Legal Age (Invader Zim), Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Prom, Smut, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter775/pseuds/Multifandomwriter775
Summary: ABOUT: Highschool life is hard especially for Dib: never liked when younger, always focused on the paranormal, always been “that weird kid” he never changed... life is harder than ever while Dib struggles to keep his grades up because of his weird obsessions... he struggles to have a social life... and most of all: He can’t find a date for the prom... well at least that is what he thought... Let’s just say: Zim is taking him on another wild adventure.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), ZaDr - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. Rain, Rain, Go away...

**_Chapter 1 Rain, Rain, go away…_ **

**[Dib: Point of View...]**

_Yet another late night, I sit at my desk, my eyes glued to the bright screen, a side of hot steaming coffee while I work... My big round glasses fog up and slip down my nose while my head is leaned over and my back is hunched, my eyes scan the pages of what I think is Irken information... about Zims mission..._

_I’m Dib Membrane.... I’m 17 years old and there is **no one** stopping me from what I believe, all my work these past many years, I will never give up until the truth is given._

_Zim. Is. An. Alien._

_It’s obvious isn’t it? Well not to the drooling idiots in this town! Even my own dad doesn’t believe me! The only person who does is my Sister and she doesn’t even care! Zim is an Alien Invader sent to take over Earth! When will people understand? We are not safe! We never have been... all these years, every terrible thing that has ever happened, who was there? Oh, that’s right. **ZIM!** He was there... mocking me... laughing... while the whole world just stands and watches like what they witness is nothing more than a strange dream... it has almost been 5 years since Zim first arrived... he still plots, plans and torments me! He is ruining my life! ... or making it better? I don’t know anymore... if- if i could just... catch him! Expose him... show the world! My name would go down in history! I would have made something out of myself! A legacy... _

_Whatever Zim is planning must be big... and I **WILL** be there to stop him. _

_“Dib, Dad says it’s time for bed, Summer vacation is over, School’s tomorrow!” Gaz smashes her fist on my door._

_“Not now Gaz! Don’t you see? I finally have a lead on what Zim could be up too! This could be history! If I could just send this to the CIA...”_

_“Dib I don’t care.” Gaz stood in between my door frame staring at me with tired eyes. Her purple hair drooped in front of her eyes... she looked angry._

_“ **YOU DON’T CARE?!** Gaz do you not understand how amazing this discovery is? ... well?! Aren’t you going to ask me about it?!” _

_“If I ask you, will you go to bed?” Gaz mumbles tiredly._

_  
“Huh? SUre! WhAtEver!”_

_She sighs. “Oh, Dib...” she looks up at me. “So... what is this ‘amazing discovery...” she rolls her eyes sarcastically, even if my dear sister acted as if she didn’t care, I am almost positive she does!_

_“Okay- so, I hacked into Zim’s computer and found some weird language written in the codings of this server, I think it might be his species' text... I can’t seem to read it... I can’t even decode It! I’ve been working on it all afternoon since I came home from school... this has to have Zims ultimate plan!”_

_“ **DIB!** Give it up, Zim has been here for about 5 years now and he has made no progress... do you really think that he has some ultimate plan? Come on... this obsession has gone on long enough! You’re killing yourself! You’re 17! You have no friends, no job and no life! Please, look at yourself in the mirror... make the change there is still time.” Gaz frowns._

_..._

_  
“You Just don’t get it do you? No one understands me! Out of everyone in this whole world i expected at least **YOU** would have my back... allow me to follow my dreams and passions...” My eyes were teary, this wasn’t fair! I have worked on this all my life and I am not giving up now!_

_“That’s all they were... dreams... come on Dib, face it? Sooner or later you will need to grow.” Gaz sighed. “I’m going to bed.” She slams my door._

_“FINE!! I don’t need you! I don’t need anyone! Everyone will see, this isn’t some dumb obsession, this is something real... something big...” I collapse into my bed and simply lay there. Was Gaz, right? ... am I wasting my life? Is Zim even a threat? ... what am I thinking!? Of course, he is still a threat! He is an alien! An Alien shouldn’t be here!_

_I push off my bed and head to my desk despite what my sister said, I was not giving up that easily! This writing had to be something..._ _I shove everything off my desk and open a fresh page in my paranormal investigating journal, I grab my desk lamp and shine it down over my book. I start to write down all the strange lines on the screen… this was nothing like I have ever seen, like no other language, it was hard to decode… perhaps I could trick Zim into teaching me…? I needed a plan…_

_Coffee after coffee…_

_Rubbing my eyes… trying to stay awake… my head felt heavy, my eyes burning from the bright light… all my muscles were weak… I start to droop… my head gently resting against my journal…_

**_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_ **

_I groan softly as I raise my head… drool dripping down from the corner of my lip, I wipe it away and rub my eyes… morning? Already!? How late was I up last night?_

_I jump up and get changed. I put on a dark blue shirt, black slack pants, black boots with clips, my trench coat, couldn’t forget that! I slick up my Jet-black hair, a tad of eyeliner under my eye to make me look that little more mysterious, I push in my black stud earrings and last but not least, I adjust my glasses onto my face. Perfect._

_I swing myself down stairs and bolt to the kitchen, I had my briefcase in tightly in my hands, I hardly bring my school bag anymore, It is actually a lot more easier to carry it in my case, although the kids do tease me and call me a nerd… who care? I’ve been bullied all my life! One day they will see… I will claim their love and appreciation once I am rich and famous._

_Back to school, over the holidays I have made a few new changes to my appearance, I recently got both my tongue and eyebrow pierced, makes me look all cool and stuff, maybe someone new will notice me? there is always new kids after the summer break!_

_“Do you think I’ll met someone new today Gaz?”_

_Gaz sat at the kitchen table eating her breakfast and playing her game._

_“Sure.” Gaz mumbles while she fiddles with the controllers on her Nintendo._

_“… Yea! Then maybe, They can help me work out what these codes me—”  
  
“Dib, Trust me, If there is a new kid I highly doubt they would want to talk to you if the first thing you say is: “Oooh Look at my dumb alien conspiracy shit” Gaz spoke mockingly._

_“I don’t sound like that…”_

_“You do. Trust me, I swear on 15 years of my life, you do.” Gaz goes back to her game while she shoves toast in her mouth._

_“Yeah, yeah… whatever…”_

_I grab my slice of toast. No sign of dad. Not a surprise! When is he ever home?_

_“Come on Gaz, hurry up we are going to be late for the bus.”_

_Gaz Sighs, she finishes her round and grabs her bag, she slips her game in there and swings it over her back. she hated school as much as Dib did, at least Gaz… sort of had friends? She was in a gaming club; which is honestly a lame excuse to play video games at lunch, I wouldn’t say the people she hangs with are her ‘friends’ more like… her competition in games… at least she is happy? I think…_

_Wow._

_I’m the worst! At least Gaz takes an interest in my life! I don’t know anything about my own sister! I race after her, she was already out the door walking to the bus stop._

_“Hey! Gaz! Wait!” I come back behind her, I was quite tall for my age, I towered over Gaz, she was at least up to my chest. she looks up at me with an angry look._

_“What is it brother?”_

_“… what kinda things are you up to these days? I mean, you’re a young teen, this is your first year back as one of the ‘older’ kids, … you have friends, right? If you don’t, your big brother is here!” she ignores me and gets on the bus. I follow behind her._

_  
“Gaz…?”_

_She sits next to another gothic looking teen. “Piss off.” She finally said._

_Okay… fair enough, never ask my introvert sister anything._

_I retreat to the front of the bus where I sat alone. Which… was fine! I didn’t mind being alone… I think? whatever… I have work to do anyways. I take out my journal, the kid behind me peaks over to see._

_“Aw Dib has a diary~” he chants, it was one of the kids from the older grade, he was heavy weighted and always had a big smug smirk on his face. The bully takes my journal and starts to look at it._

_“Huh? What the hell is this?! some kind of nerd language!?” he flips through the pages._

_  
“w-well actually Alan! It’s what I believe to be Alien handwriting…”_

_  
“You **STILL** believe in aliens? Pfft!” he throws the book back at him._

_“Stop living in a fantasy world dork!”_

_…_

_“right, well I wouldn’t expect **you** to understand.” I spat harshly not thinking of the consequences soon to come… _

_  
“What’s that suppose to mean? You calling me dumb, Membrane? Is that what is?”_

_  
“well… let’s just see, in your mind? The elevator doesn’t go to the top floor… as in your mind is very enfeeble?” I smirk proud of my comeback; I could tell Alan wasn’t he grabs me by the collar and slams me into the window._

_“DON’T USE YOUR NERDY WORDS ON ME MEMBRANE!” he shouts, it caught the eye of the other students…_

_“Gaz… isn’t that your brother?” The girl beside Gaz whispers. I could hear Gaz let out a low annoyed grumble._

_  
“No. he’s not.”_

_. . ._

_Gaz?_

_“…FINE! You want words you can understand Alan? You’re a big, dumb, IDIOT! In fact, you **ALL** are! Years and years of an Alien in front of all your eyes! You’re all so oblivious! Scared… of … of the truth!”  
  
I watch as Gaz pinches the bridge of her nose and looks down… she was ashamed of me…?_

_“Dib, you know the rule, no shouting in the bus, besides it’s clear you are harassing the other students” The driver calls out._

_Alan quickly unhands me._

_“ME?! HARRASSING?! You… you can’t be serious!? I was minding my own business until I started being ha—”_

_“out.”_

_“B-but it’s raining…?”_

_“Out!” the driver parks the bus; a few kids giggle with glee… its like the world would be better without me…_

_I hop out, the school was still a bit of a walk and it just started to pour down, my glasses fog up and droplets stain. My hair droops down into my eyes making it harder to see… I start walking, I feel my boots fill with water, every time I walked, I would hear a squish. This sucked._

_Not only was it my fault… but Gaz was ashamed to be my sister… the only person I had left._

_…_

**_The rain poured._ **

**__ **

**_(my art) @.editswithkinley_ **

****

_I could see something off in the distance, a hot pink colour mixed with green and a rather large umbrella… wait a minute…_

_“ZIM!” I run as quickly as I could over to the small green alien in his disguise. He jumps and almost falls into a puddle. He hisses at me._

_“DIB-THING! YOU SCARED ME” he shouts and steps away from me._

_“Can I please get under the umbrella with y—”_

_“You can’t be serious!? Why didn’t you take the… B-US? Like the rest of the stinky Earth worm babies…?”_

_“I... ah got kicked off?” I rub the back of my neck, I try be as nice, calm as I could, I needed this… it was cold and I was drenched!_

_“HA! Sounds like something that would happen to you Dib-Stink! Buuut what makes you think I would want to **share** my shelter with the likes of you? if you don’t remember Dib, I can not touch the Rain! I am wearing every protection I could! something called… a rain coat?” Zim was wearing a hot pink rain coat and a rain cap. His umbrella covered his whole body, Zim didn’t have one drop on him!_

_“Uh… why didn’t you cover yourself in paste…?” I ask confused._

_  
Zim froze._

_“Stupid… stupid. STUPID!” he smacked his head a few times then looked up at me._

_“Well of course Zim thought of that! I uh… just … didn’t have any left! Yeah!” Zim smirks proudly… I wasn’t buying the story._

_“Zim please let me under.” I beg._

_“You don’t **need** the umbrella Dib, you’re immune to the Earthly liquids that drop from the sky.”_

_“… yeah but I want shelter… I’m not a big fan of the rain—”_

_“NO!” Zim walks a little faster trying to avoid me._

_“Come on Zim! Be reasonable!” I plead chasing after him._

_“Get away you; filthy meat-bag!”_

_I have had enough, I shove Zim and he falls right into a puddle, the umbrella drops into my hands. I glance at Zim._

_“AHHHHHHHHHH THE IRONY!” his skin begins to sizzle. I start my escape before Zim could kill me, I sprint as fast as I could across the streets, I could still hear Zim screech in pain! Victories mine! Once again!_

_“ **YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS DIIIIIBBBBB!”**_

****

_I ignore him and continue running. I run until I couldn’t hear his screams, I take a breather, placing both hands against my knees as I pant… that may have been one of the stupidest ideas I’ve ever had…_

****

**_I am so dead._ **


	2. RUE THE DAY

**_Chapter 2 Rue the day._ **

**[Dib: Point of View...]**

_Finally, I arrive at school, I dispose of Zim’s umbrella somewhere in the bushes in front of the school office. I head into the large brick building, I stand up stall and take a large inhale before exhaling letting it all out, you know what? Pushing Zim in a puddle makes me believe that; today won’t be so bad!_

_I head to my locker, the sea of liquid blue in front of me, I scan and find my locker, it was a top shelf… Zims was two across from mine and down one, Zim was tiny! Compared to the rest of school, he may be the shortest! Annnd somehow nobody at all finds that suspicious … well apart from me!_

_The school bell rang… no sign of Zim either! Perhaps he went home? Hopefully! That may make the day a little more bearable! … oh. Shit! I completely forgot! I need him here! I have to trick him into teaching me his language, well now today isn’t the day for that, he will be out trying to plot a scheme to destroy me! instead I should plot a plan to trick him into helping me work out his own language… While staying vigilant, he could come out of any corner!_

_Students push past me and race to their class, my first class was an English class, which of course Zim had to be in, luckily, I haven’t seen him… I walk slowly turning my head every few seconds to make sure I’m not being watched… once I know the coast is clear I race into my first class, brief case in hand, it had a few inventions of my own along with my books for all the classes I have today._

_Honestly, I find it shocking that no teacher has even looked up Zim’s profile or anything! Just accepted him as a human?! How did he even pass 6 th grade? He is terrible at everything! … he must have cheated somehow… Zim cheats on everything! Obviously, he cheated!_

_I take a seat in the back row, I wanted to be as far as I could from all the other kids, I needed to plot and I knew that all the others would judge and laugh at me… ugh I can’t even believe myself this morning?! Come on! it’s always been the same, just because I changed a bit of my appearance doesn’t make me any cooler, I am still everyone’s toy to make fun of… I’m asking for it…_

_. . ._

_The teacher goes on and on… I could hear wet… squishy boots coming up the halls… no… NO! and in comes Zim, he had a large frown on his face and the first thing he looked at was me. his left eye does an angry twitch. He sends daggers at me through his eyes. The teacher asks him to take off his coat which he does so, he puts it aside along the wall to pick up later. Zim takes off his pink water cap and places it gently on his coat, The Alien runs his gloved hands through his fake black slicked wig. He smugly walks down the chair isle and sat right beside me. I gulp and try hold back my fear- I don’t even glance at him at this point. I know I’m dead. It wasn’t long before I could see Zim drawing a small sketch of me burning… he looks over, I look away quickly. I pull my coat over my eyes and try hide… I lower the coat to see him cutting the paper with the drawing of me in half… why did I have to push him in the puddle!_

_Through the whole class all I got was glares and threats. I watch carefully as he starts scratching his eyes… as I expected, Zim can’t keep his contacts in for long periods at a time or they get itchy and irritated, I quickly jot that down in the paranormal journal… the bell rang. Before the teacher let us go, she made an announcement about the stupid Prom, please, like I will be going anyways… who would I go with? Who would I hang about? I don’t even know how to dance… ugh, everything about the prom annoys me…._

_. . ._

_“You Must attend.”_

_That rings through my ears. I clutch my fists and take a deep breath. I don’t get the point? Why torture kids into going to something so stupid? You know what proms really are? They are ways to single out all the losers, to show kids what failures they really are, while all the popular kids bathe in laughs and dances… pointless to even go._

_Finally, we were dismissed. I knew Zim would want to… probably attack me, I try think up a quick strategy to get myself out of this situation… if I wait for everyone to leave, perhaps Zim won’t wait around? If I wait long enough… it couldn’t be so bad if I was late? My next class is only math…Zim slides off his chair slyly as he eyes me down as he walks past; I could already see something happening… something bad-_

_I wait a solid 5 minutes after Zim had walked out before I got up myself, the teacher had already left the room, I couldn’t hear the halls with chatting children no more which leaded me to believe I was free to quickly bolt on into my own class. I slowly start towards the door, I never realized how tall and bold it was until now… the suspense. I take a step out._

_YES! No sign of Zim anywhere I turn my body about to take a step before I am stopped by no other than Zim- Shit- I forgot how short he was… I didn’t even see him! Zim just reaches my stomach, he glares up at me, he was furious… but something so tiny, it was had to take serious! The little green angry was shaking with anger, he shoves me a little, this took me off guard a bit I stumble a little but I do not fall._

_“Zim…” I needed to get to class this was not the time!!  
  
Zim made a click with his weird whirly tongue he grabs my wrist with all his power, and for a small fellow he was quite strong, that’s when Zim swung me into a locker slamming me against it- shit._

_“You **DARE** do that to **ZIM!?** ” He glares into my soul. I gulp, but scoff, keeping my cool… what was he going to do he was half my size._

_“Oh, please Zim what are you going to do?! shake my legs to death?!” I spat._

_“No~ This.” Zim jumps and kicks me right in the nose with that stupid pointy boot of his, I immediately grab my nose in agony. It started to bleed… pouring into my hand._

_“SERIOUSLY?!” I shout._

_“… You crossed paths with the wrong invader Dib-thing and now… **YOU SHALL PA—”**_

****

_“excuse me, but what is that?” Zim points up at my eyebrow piercing… he… ah was the first to notice…_

_  
“Ahh…” I grab a tissue from my pocket and stuff it up my bleeding nose, god it killed… but this caught Zim off guard… also… oddly enough, I felt strange. Someone had noticed me… even if it was my sworn enemy, it was nice for someone to ask, ya know? I needed someone to notice… I wouldn’t have got them if I thought no one would look._

_“It’s an eyebrow piercing… I have one in my tongue too! Wanna see?” I stick my tongue out._

_I could tell Zim was taken back… he stumbles back slightly and looks at my tongue… he looks up at me with his usual pathetic confused look._

_“Eh?!”_

_“… it’s a piercing! … okay sooooo… you know how I have earrings in my ears?”  
  
“Ah yes, for your ‘Fash-ion?” Zim pronounced that as ‘Fash-E-on’ _

_“Yes… for fashion! Well people also pierce other places, like, their bell button… nose, lip, eyebrow” I point up to mine. “even their tongue!”_

_“Eh!? Why!?” Zim was so confused. “Why would someone want to purposely put metal in their skin? Wouldn’t it hurt? Why would you **want** to hurt yourself?”_

_“Well…beauty takes pain Zim!”_

_“That’s stupid!” he scoffs and crosses his arms._

_“Hmm… ah! What about your contacts and hair, they hurt don’t they?”_

_“I’m not answering that.”_

_“Well… it’s like that!”_

_Zim laughs. “No, because Zim **MUST** wear his disguise, as for you, what’s the point? It’s not doing anything!”_

_…_

_“Well… does it look cool?” I smirk. “Did it catch ya eye?”_

_“I… well I guess it did make Zim… stop and look—”_

_“well there ya have it! people get things like this because they want someone to notice it, well at least that’s how I view it, others can see piercings in other ways… I got mine because I thought it would make me look cooler, I guess?”_

_“Once again. Stupid…” Zim looks away. “But… It does… make you more appealing… it … suits you or whatever!” Zim waves his hand around and looks away_

_I smile… It was weird, I hate Zim so bad, but for once, I felt… like I shouldn’t? I felt, appreciated for once?! Like someone actually took the time to notice me…_

_Duh!_

_What am I saying?! Obviously Zim would, I’m his enemy, he could have saw these piercings as threats… damnit I could’ve tricked him!_

_I look up at the clock. SHIT!_  
  
“Zim I am so late for class right now, uh can we finish whatever this was another time!? I can’t get detention again! my dad will literally kill me!?” I panic.

_“Kill you… you say?” oh, no… what is that alien planning._

_I take a step only for Zim to step in front of me, I take another step the opposite way and Zim jumps in front of me, he had an evil grin on his lips… he couldn’t be serious right now?!_

_“ZIM! Not time for games! Move or I’ll shove you again!”_

_“If your baloney fingers… touch me you will rue the day you were ever conceived…” Zim spat at me._

_I take a step back and took a deep breath to assess the situation…_

_I then swing my case at Zim making him get pushed back- he falls back with a thud!_

_“YOU CAN’T SAY ANTHING BECAUSE I NEVER LAID A FINGER ON YOU—” I call out as I run away._


	3. astronomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had much work with Zim, so I hope I wrote him in well enough :)

**_Chapter 3 astronomy_ **

**[Zims: Point of View...]**

_I twitch and ache as I lay against the cold hard floor filled with disgusting human filth… I clutch my hands into fists as I slowly rise, I feel my squeedlyspooch burn…_

_  
“Dib-Worm may have got me this time, but I am **ZIM** and Zim never steps down from a challenge… you’re on Dib… You are on.”_

**_Lunch…_ **

****

_I have been noticing the Dib doesn’t go to lunch anymore… but I still haven’t worked out where the Irk he goes! … I avoid the students passing me by, but keep my head up high as I search. It was a big place, with a lot of students, “I suppose it would be easy to find Dib due to that massive head of his, also his extreme height, how dare he be taller than me? he thinks he is sooooo cool with his height, his… ‘piercings’ and all that nonsense… pssh! Please! he looks nothing less than a Skinbagsi from the planet Skinbaiszus; Tall, gross… annoying… UGH I JUST HATE HIM!”_

_…_

_“Do I know you?” One kid asks._

_“Oh, I’m sorry, is my rant of the Dib boring you worm-baby?”_

_The child walks away…_

_Jeez Sorry. I guess maybe he hates Dib too? Probably. who doesn’t?_

_I look around some more, I can’t find him anywhere! … I manage to find his awful Sister heading to her ‘game club’ I follow her in._

_“YOU!” I point at her. she sprung around and glared at me. she didn’t look happy, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at me unsatisfied._

_“Where is Dib?” I ask calmly._

_“Get out of here Zim. This is for gamers only, losers like Dib hang out in the library, he is trying to work out some code… or something, I dunno I only half listen to him to get him out of my hair.”_

_“Hair? Why was the Dib in your hair? Did he shrink down?!”_

_…  
  
_

_“It’s- … I’m not explaining this to you. just check the library and leave me alone.” She puts some sort of helmet over her head and eyes._

_I take Dib’s sisters advice and head to the ‘Li-berry’ to find Dib-beast. I’ve heard things about this place, something to do with studying and reading… I push the doors open and dust falls from the edges, disgusting… I avoid even a spec falling onto me, I’ve learned during my time here that dust… is dead flesh… that has dried out… makes me shiver just thinking about how awful that is, imagine Humans sleeping in their own pile of dead skin each night… yuck!_

_“ **DIIIIIIIIIIIB!** ” I shout while entering. The whole room turns to look at my amazement! Bathe your eyes in my glory humans! _

_I scan with my eyes to see if I can see Dib and his massive head, didn’t take long before I noticed him. he was at the back of the room eating a sandwich with earphones in… probably listening to his DREADFUL ‘music’… whatever it was he hadn’t noticed me enter, if I am sneaky enough, I can plan an attack on him from behind and he will never know wha-_

_Oh Irk. He is looking at me. his big bald eyes wide open, he started to chew slower as I made my way over, but he didn’t move from his spot, he just continued to stare at me like a confused earth-puppy._

_“ **DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIB!** ”_

_“Zim.” The Dib takes one of his ear-thingy’s out and continues to eat his sandwich. Why wasn’t he running!? He is meant to be afraid of me and what I can do to his pathetic human limbs… I jump up onto the table to become the taller one, I shove my finger to his face, his eyes slowly shift down to it, he bats my hand away with his free hand while with the other he finishes his sandwich._

_“How dare you touch ZIM! … NOW: FEAR ME! **FEAR ME!!!”**_

_Dib points at a sign. ‘No yelling?’ I grumble and go over to it, kicking it down to the floor, before I walk back over and sit across from Dib._

_“Shut it Smelly.” I cross my arms._

_“I haven’t said anyth—”_  
  
“There you go! Talking again! humans are so annoying…”

_I watch as Dib rolls his eyes at me… he looks down at a book in front of him, it was a small journal like book, I turn my head slightly to get a better look, it almost looked like Irken writing… wait- IT IS IRKEN WRITING!_

_“excuse me.” I grab the book and take a better look, Dib leans over the table to try grab it back from me, I wasn’t going to let that happen, I slam my hand into his face and push him back into his place._

_“Where did you learn how to write Irken?” I ask curiously._

_“… I didn’t.” Dib hugs himself. Oh, my Irk, what did this beast do!?_

_“Then **HOW** did you get this?” I wave the journal in his face and point at the writing._

_“I hacked your computer”_

_“YOU DID WHAAAT?” I shout as I jump back onto the desk. Dib flinches and moves back a little._

_“Yeah… sooooo will you help me read it?” Dib smiled brightly. Who does this child think he is? Why would I help him after he not only attacked me twice but hacked my computer! I didn’t know how long in defense my house was… I thought out of everything, the computer couldn’t be hacked!_

_“Why would I help you smelly?” I tear the page out of the book and throw the journal at Dib’s stupid head, I then shred the page with my hands and throw it into the air. Dib smirks… what was he up too?_

_“I have a copy at home, I’m not as stupid as you think I am Zim…” Dib opens his juice box and starts to sip from his straw. I get off the desk and walk around to Dib’s side, I slam the juice out of his hand and hiss at him._

_“Yes. Yes, you are.” I decide to sit beside him…not for any particular reason, just to annoy him while he tries to relax, it’s my honor after he made my day miserable._

_Dib turns his head to look at me, I watch as he shifts away from me, well I’m not letting Dib-Monkey get away that easily, I scoot over to him and poke my tongue out in victory. He scoffs and puts on of his ear-thingy’s back in, he was trying to ignore Zim!! I wasn’t going to allow him to get out of this so easily, I start to repeatedly poke his cheek to see if a reaction was given. Dib’s eye was started to twitch, he was getting annoyed… feeling my wrath! My revenge! MUHAHAHA! – Dib shoves me with his elbow, he then closes his eyes and puts his head to the desk, why was Dib going beyond to ignore me!_

_“Hey Dib! Sop ignoring me!” I take one of his pieces out and shove it up to my antennae… this music was HORRIBLE! It was loud and they weren’t even singing like other human songs I’ve heard; it was just screaming! Who in the right mind would listen to this?! I shove it out and shake my head, it hurt so bad._

_“That was awful!” I whine._

_Dib ignores me… and does what I think to be dancing? He bops his head and pretends to play a human instrument, from memory I think he is pretending to play a guitar, Dib taps his feet to his song, he seemed to be enjoying the music, horrible taste if you ask me._

_Even if Dib was listening to his terrible tunes, I was not going to give up on grabbing his stupid attention, I don’t even know why I want his attention! He is so… Ugh… especially when he isn’t paying attention to me, ZIM! … why is it; when I don’t want him around, he is always there to annoy and ruin my plans, but when I am bored and have nothing better to do but annoy and taunt him, he doesn’t want to pay attention to me! it’s dumb! Well I’ve had enough of this. I grab both strings of his sound machine and pull them out of his ears._

_“STOP IGNORING ME!”_

_“I wasn’t ignoring you” Dib smirks smugly._

_“YOU LIE! YOU LIEEEEEEE!” I start to wave my hands around angrily; he simply rolls his eyes. Dib grabs his books and puts them into his brief case, he then grabs his phone; he wraps the earphones around his phone and shoves it into his pocket before getting up- was he going to leave?! How dare he!_

_I run over and leap, jumping onto his back. “Where are you going!?”_

_“Class is about to start, get off me Zim.” He groans and pushes me off his shoulders. I stay beside him, we had the same class anyways… astronomy, obviously I picked this class because I wanted to see how much knowledge the humans have about space… as for Dib? I think he has some weird obsession with space or whatever… I mean, he clearly is obsessed with me! anyways… I walk beside Dib… I couldn’t help but glance up at how tall he is, something about the earthling being so tall… made me feel… weird?_

_“woah- Zim… are you aight? Your face is a little blue!” Dib stops and turns to me._

_“Wha—” I stare into a window and notice my cheeks… I’m not hot! Why am I blushing!? I’m not embarrassed either! What is this mystery!_

_“Shut it Dib-Beast.” I answer quickly and as calm as possible. I look down at the floor until my face was no longer heated… I didn’t just blush because of Dib’s height… did I? no! pssh impossible! Seriously! Irkens don’t need or feel love… especially to another species, I’m an invader! Feeling anything towards the species I am invading is forbidden! But, it’s not that. so, **I’m fine.**_

****

_Dib opens the door but slams it in my face. I roll my eyes and open it letting myself in. I watch Dib head all the way to the back of the room, he takes out his astronomy book from his case, he designed it all spaced themed… of course he did. Typical Dib. I walk over and sit in the spot beside him, where else could I sit? Most of the school hates us, well… tolerate me, but hates Dib. Who could blame anyone?! look at him! he is obsessive, compulsive and annoying. Dib glances at me with a deadpan expression… I feel my cheeks heat. WHY!! WHYYY!_

_“Hello Class, it is the time of the year where we do our project to see how much you have learnt, now we have been studying the planets in the milky way, our solar system! Who remembers what all the planets are called?” The teacher was so annoying and boring, these planets are so basic… nothing is special about them! I have seen many planets in my days and these are one of the worsts._

_“Ooh! Ooh! Me! pick me!” Dib held his hand up high._

_I’ve noticed most of the filthy children who chose this class were trying to find an easy route to pass, the class is so simple because what is there to learn? They aren’t teaching anything! So many different and unique things they could be teaching about space… but they fill the children’s minds with all this useless information about planets that don’t even matter! Also, what is the point of this class if none of these students will go out into space! The only person who ever pays attention is The Dib, I only half pay attention because most of what he is saying I could just ask my computer who would give me a brief summary in under 10 seconds._

_The teacher groans noticing Dib had his hand up… “anyone else…” he looks around. Only Dib, the desperately obsessed boy… ugh, he literally knows I am an alien! I could tell him so much more than all this nonsense; he doesn’t bother ask Zim! Does he!?_

_The teacher sighs. “Yes Dib.”_

_I watch as the Dib lists off every planet in their solar system along with ‘interesting facts’ about each, oh Dib… there is so much you don’t know… and I suspect so much you want to learn too…_

_After that, the teacher started to explain the project, which seemed like the most basic thing ever, try do projects as an Irken… there is pain, warfare and so much more…_

_“In Two, you will pick a planet and research as much about it as you can, make sure you put everything in your own words, you are to make a poster of your chosen planet and then make a diorama of it, we will be sharing this at the end of next week! Also! I will be picking your partners.” I glance at Dib. He **hates** working with others… he is such a loner, but I can’t blame him on that one! I would be too if I was human, all these other meat-bags are so stupid! They couldn’t tell a cat to a dog if anyone asked!_

_The teacher came over to our desk and looked down at the two of us. “Why don’t you two work together? You both have the best grades in this class, I am sure you two will create something amazing!”_

_. . ._

_“Work with Dib, you say…?” a large smirk comes to my face._

_This is going to be fun._


	4. Dinner with The Membranes.

**_Chapter 4 The Dinner with The Membranes._ **

_  
**[No Point of View: Story Mode]**   
  
_

_Dib’s expression slowly faded into and angry frown, his eyelids grew low as he looked the teacher dead in the eyes… the teacher stared back with a confused smile lingering on their lips. They simply walk away, freaked out by Dib’s weird attitude. Dib digs his nails into the light wooden table, he grits his teeth and growls lowly. Zim just sat beside him, an evil wide grin, his sharp teeth showing big and bright. Dib clutches his hands into fists and takes a swing at the other, Zim duck and laughed poking his long whirly tongue out. He was amused by the others reaction… what could be so bad about working as a team? They’ve done it sort of in the past? So, who is to say this time won’t be just as amazing?_

_“What’s the matter Dib-Beast~” Zim cooed evilly, he pushed himself up with the table to gain height vs Dib who was extremely tall for his age, he stares at the furious teen, laughing internally, this was perfect for Zim! … alone with Dib, perhaps at his house? He can find his weakness and finally get rid of him, there will be nothing getting in his way of destroying earth! Nothing! Zim continues to smirk savoring this moment. “So, Dib, we will be doing it at your house, Gir would be too messy, it’s like babysitting a child, and your sister thing won’t bother us as your house! So, it’s settled.” Zim hums proudly, he kicks his legs back and forth. Dib was unresponsive… he looks down at the assignment sheet that was given out. He couldn’t believe he had to work with Zim! And Zim… at his house!? The Alien, at **HIS** house. No. No, NO! _

_Dib shoves Zim as the bell went, he grabs his case and starts walking out of the room, he still hasn’t said a single word, he was fuming. Zim followed behind staying close to the tall human. Dib stares down at him and groans…_

_“Stop following me.” he spat._

_Zim frowned and tilted his head slightly. “But Dib! We are partners in this assignment.” His annoying evil smirk was shone at Dib. Dib wanted to punch him so bad, his fist was shaking… but he kept it at his side, he had to keep calm…_

_“Right. Fine.” He continues to walk heading out of the school, he didn’t even bother waiting for Gaz this time, Zim matched Dib’s speed. The clouds had cleared up, luckily for Zim, he forgot his raincoat inside… the sun was shining down on the previous puddles from the morning the air was still cold… fall was soon to come, the usual bright green leaves had a tint of yellow hue through them, the trees waved with the cold breeze causing the invader to shiver…_

_“Say Dib? Let me wear your trench coat!” he pulls at the edge of it. Dib pushes him off with his elbow._

_“Not a chance.” He walks a little faster. Zim was shivering, he hugs his arms and stayed behind Dib… behind them lingered Gaz, her class was let out late but she managed to catch up with these idiots, she passed them soon after, nudging the two out of her way._

_“Move it losers.” Her eyes were glued to her game._

_They were almost at the membrane’s house, a big modern advanced house, one of the prettiest houses in the area, all the other humans had bland houses… but of course like Dib’s large head, his house had to stick out too. They walk into the tall house at their surprised Professor membrane was home! Both of the spawns of membrane smile widely, it was hardly ever they saw their dad! If he was home… it must mean only one thing!_

_“We are going out for Dinner kids!” Professor charms, his kids jump and high five, these moments never happen, their father always busy with work they are never able to go out as a family, finally! finally he was home!_

_The Professors eyes land on the small Irken who was just standing their awkwardly not sure what to think or say… he didn’t know what the big deal was? going out for dinner…?_

_“Son! Why didn’t you tell me your little boyfriend was coming along on our family dinner?” You couldn’t see but professor membrane had a smile under his coat, his eyes lifted slightly causing a small crease at the corner of his eyes_

_“He isn’t.” Dib starts shoving him out the door._

_“WHAAAAAT! But Dib! We have a project to do!” Zim uses the force of his feet to stop moving, he turns to membrane and smiles innocently. Dib scoffs and crosses his arms. “Also, Dad? Never call him my boyfriend again. he isn’t my boyfriend.” Dib’s cheeks heat a little… his eyes stay on the ground._

_“Oh? But you always talk about him, anytime I’m free, its “Zim did this!” “Zim did that!” and you and your little green friend always play that fun Alien game! So cute!” Membrane chuckles._

_“CUTE!? Dad! HE IS AN ALIEN! We aren’t ‘playing pretend’ Zim is an actual Alien! A **REAL** Alien! And Zim **isn’t** my friend.” He spat angrily. _

_Membrane blinks a bit and smiles. “Come along to Dinner with us Zim, then you and my son can do your little project after!” he chimes happily._

_Dib’s eye twitches in anger… he was back to wanting to punch Zim in his stupid green face! He was just so angry! Gaz really couldn’t be bothered… as long as she had a chance to bond with her father she was happy, this was the only time he is ever home, along with the only time Gaz takes a break from her games, she loves her dad and would give up anything for time with him._

_Zim stares cluelessly… he slowly leans into Gaz and whispers “Would it be inhuman to decline such a disgusting offer?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Zim smiles widely “It would be my humanly pleasure Sir!” Zim purrs._

_“Lovely! Dib Let your little boyfriend borrow one of your old suits, like the ones from when you were 12! I’m sure those would fit him.”_

_Dib growls and grits his teeth; he gives off an angry smile. “SURE DAD.” He was furious, it was bad enough he had to do this project with his enemy but now he was having dinner with him too! This was his special family dinner, he didn’t want Zim coming along to ruin it for him… too late now, he was coming with them and Dib knew there was nothing he could say to change his dads mind, he bites his tongue and shows Zim upstairs… it had been quite some time since Zim had been in Dibs house, not much changed, the walls were repainted with a fresher coat… but all rooms were still in the same place… Dib stops Zim at his bedroom door._

_“Wait.”_

_He orders him before closing the door in his face, Dib grabbed a blanket and covered over this board with photos of Zim, just a few… some of him in and out of his disguise, him doing different alien like things… he had a lot of proof… it’s just the factor nobody ever believes him. he makes sure his computer was off, that had a few things on it too, Dib isn’t a stalker, no! he is a paranormal investigator, key word here **investigator** , all Dib was doing is investigating Zim 24.7. seriously what could go wrong? A weird obsession, yeah whatever… it’s not like all of this will get to his head and make him fall in love with Zim! That’s crazy!_

_Dib comes back to the door and pushes it open allowing Zim to walk in. Zim looks around… Dibs room had walls painted blue… a small triangle window by his bed, stars above on the roof, the yellow type that glow in the dark, space stickers on his walls, the carpet was soft layered a teal colour, the room had weird lights… a few scattered papers on his floor, his bed was messy, blankets half off. The room was quite dark and had Dib’s scent strongly attached to it._

_“…Your room is filthy Dib-Monkey.” Zim glares at him, he pokes out his whirly tongue in disgust._

_“Where is this… ‘Suit’ your father was talking about… and why do we have to wear one? Is it some weird human tradition?”_

_Dib chuckles. “well, kinda? We are going someplace fancy to eat; Dad wants us to look our best!” Dib explains while pulling out his usual suit for himself, along with his old one, he hardly wore It when he was younger so it looked brand new._

_Dib hands Zim the suit. Zim stares at it for a moment… he didn’t know how he felt getting change in the same room as the human… especially a human who is over obsessive about everything he does._

_Although when Zim turned his head he could already see Dib taking off his shirt. Zim felt a weird pain in his heart… he grabs it with his hand and just held it there for a minute… he stares at Dib… a noticeable blue blush slips up upon his cheeks… Dib wasn’t overly ripped, but he was well fit… he had a little bit of chest hair too. Dib pauses, shirt off, he stared at Zim._

_“Get dressed Zim.” He snaps at him, then continues to take his pants off. Zim nodded… he kicks his black pointy boots off and slowly pulled off his pink uniform… his pale green skin shining through… his chest, brittle and sensitive… he kept his tights on. before he could even put the suit on Dib was eyeing him down. The tall Mexican teen had his eyes wide open- his lips parted slightly in shock… his cheeks had bright pink blush from ear to ear… he was frozen in place._

_Did felt helpless. It was if his whole mind-set about the small green Irken being evil vanished… he had gazing eyes… his pupils scan down the fragile alien’s body…. Dib’s heart rate picked up- he could hardly breathe- his lip quivers- he quickly looks away putting a hand to his nose, he held it over his lips and nose and just took a moment to calm down… the blush never faded. Dib looked like he was thinking… he looked concerned, eyebrows low. Zim wasn’t sure what the big problem was… but he was frozen in place watching Dib freak out. The teen composed himself and walked over, he kneels down in front of Zim._

_“You’re so… skinny…” Dib mutters, his voice was shaky._

_Zim wasn’t sure why the human was acting the way he did… “Yeah…” Zim looks away awkwardly, he kinda just shoves dib away from him._

_“Dib-Thing stop with your staring!” he orders, Zim puts on his suit, he pulls the pants over the rights and then puts the white shirt and tie on, finishing the suit with the black blazer. Zim was so small and adorable in the suit… his Pak poked out a little in the back, but nothing too noticeable._

_Dib nervously scratched at his wrist… his face still bright. Dib gulps… he wasn’t sure what he just felt, he knew he was flustered, embarrassed… and he knew Zims body made him feel a certain way… he didn’t want to say it made him feel anything romantically… more the fact of… excited? he has never seen the alien without his uniform… and Dib has a big obsession with Aliens… it was just, interesting. Yep. That’s it! how could feel anything towards Zim anyways?!_

_Zim slips his boots on and fixes his wig hair, he adjusts his contacts and was ready to go. “Dib-Beast? What are you doing just waiting around, isn’t this an exciting night for you? come on now let’s go!” he gestures him over with his hand, which still had his gloves on… he felt weird taking them off, his hands are tiny… fragile, and if Dib went all soft about his chest… how will he take when he sees Zim’s small adorable hands?!_

_“Boys! Are you ready?” Membrane calls out._

_Dib clears his throat… he felt like he couldn’t even speak. He gulps “Coming!” he quickly choked out, he glances over at Zim then started to make his way out and down the stairs, Zim followed close behind. Gaz wearing a dark black dress with a skeleton hairclip._

_“You all look so fancy~!” Membrane still wore his lab coat, he takes it everywhere just in case he needs to rush off to work, also because he likes being recognized out in public, he is a famous inventor and everyone is always curious and wants to ask him questions._

_Membrane ushers the kids out of the house and into the car, Gaz was quick for the front seat, leaving Zim and Dib in the back, Dib made sure he was on the further end away from Zim… after what happened before… he is really tense? Angry? He didn’t know why… just… he felt so angry every time he looked at Zim…_

_“Now kids,” Membrane starts the car up and reverses onto the road. “I want to take some photos tonight! Need some for my wallet… and the fridge…” Membrane had a soft secret something he didn’t like sharing, the dad of two has a small journal filled with photos of moments in his kids lives. He may not be around for most of it due to his overworking job, but he adores his kids more than anything… life is always better when they are around… they are all he has… even if he is famous, nobody can be better than Gazlene and Dib._

_“I always look terrible in photos…” Dib mumbles._

_“Because your head is huge?” Gaz laughs, Zim snickers along._

_“Gazlene apologize to your brother and his large head”_

_…_

_“Hey—” Dib’s cheeks heat he scoffs. “My head isn’t big…” he grumbles_

_“I’m just kidding around Son!” Membrane smiles._

_… During the car ride membrane put on the radio for his kids, the two of them loved the radio and has close taste in music, they start dancing and singing along to a song… Zim stayed quiet. Membrane noticed this. before addressing it, he snaps a small photo of everyone in the car, such a wholesome moment needed to be cherished._

_“Zim? Don’t you like this song?” Membrane asks._

_“Eh?! No! I just… don’t like to sing and dance.”_

_Membrane laughs. “Everyone likes to dance! Come on!” Membrane does this weird bop dance while he drives, his kids go all embarrassed but laugh it off… it was a very fun drive, the membranes seemed really… connected… Zim didn’t know much about families… this was all so weird to him… he just watches in silence admiring them. Sometimes he wished the Tallest would be like that with him, but it seems every time he calls, they just want to get rid of him! … it hurts Zim a little but he doesn’t talk about it._

_… Zim frowns but stays silent as he looks down._

_Dib looks over and notices his weird behavior… he doesn’t say anything, just looks out the window. It was only moments after they had arrived at the fancy restaurant. Professor Membrane parks his vehicle and the children get out. Zim stays close to Dib, he hasn’t seen this part to town and Zim knows he gets lost easily… out of nervous instinct he grabs onto Dibs arm, Dib glances awkwardly at him, he shoves him off a bit. Zim continued to stay close as they walked inside._

_“Table for four.” Membrane spoke, the ‘family’ get shown to their table right away, the town knows all about the professor and makes sure he gets the best at every venue._

_Their table was at the window a great view of the city… the menus were placed in front of them. Gaz and Membrane sat on one side while Zim and Dib on the other… Zim hated human food… he wasn’t sure what he would even get! … he stares at the menu his face scrunches up as he looks at all the options…_

_“I might pass on dinner tonight.”_

_“Why- Because you’re an Alien who can’t stomach human food?” Dib spat._

_“YOU LYING!” Zim quickly yelled before returning back to his normal state._

_“no. I’m just not hungry.”_

_…_

_“Come on, you have to eat something, I’ll pay for anything you pick, don’t be shy.” Membrane looks down at the boy._

_Zim scans the menu… they had waffles… he can at least eat 2 without feeling sick._

_“Waffles.” Zim finally answered._

_“If he is getting waffles for Dinner than so am I!” Gaz scoffs._

_Membrane sighed but smiled. He nods. “Dib do you want waffles?” Membrane didn’t mind If everyone wanted waffles, he wanted whatever made his kids happy, this was their night out! They deserve whatever meal they desire!_

_“yeah. Sure.” Dib shrugs and closed the menu._

_Once the waitress came over to their table Membrane ordered 4 plates of waffles and a green tea, for himself, the waitress was confused why he chose from the breakfast menu but didn’t ask, this was professor membrane! If he wants waffles for dinner than he gets waffles for dinner._

_It wasn’t much after the order the plates came; the kids had wide smiles seeing the waffles dazed in golden syrup topped with two vanilla ice cream scoops. Gaz and Dib dug in right away… Zim on the other hand poked at it with a fork for a while… he finally took a tiny bite and chewed it slowly…he shivers… but it would have to do._

_While the kids and the Alien ate their waffles Membrane took out his phone for a group selfie- Everyone was caught up in the moment of fun- Dib wraps and arm around Zim and gives him bunny ears with his fingers, Zim wasn’t sure why Dib would do that… but he copies Dib by holding up a peace sign with two of his fingers, the other stayed down. Gaz poked her tongue out playfully which was rare to see in the gothic teen. Membrane smiles although hidden you could tell by the creases at his eyes. He takes the photo. This made him very happy… having the time out with his kids… and his sons’ boyfriend-thing._

_“Dib.” Zim pokes him. Dib flinches._

_“Huh?”_

_“What’s the point of taking a pointless … what are they called… ‘sel-efie?’ Zim asks._

_Dib smiles. “To save a memory forever… My dad hardly ever gets time with us like this… he looks the photo so he can look back and smile as he remembers today…” Dib explains._

_“…Can we try take a Sel-efie buuut with one of those weird filter things—” Zim asks curiously. “Not… to save the moment Ew… no- of course not, I wouldn’t want a saved moment of you Dib-Worm! Just… for human research purposes…”_

_…_

_“Sure… why not!” Dib takes out his phone and logs onto snapchat, he held the camera in front of them both and picked the bear filter, Zim tilts his head slightly… which made him look cuter. Dib pokes his tongue out, the piercing showing again. Zim pokes his own tongue out. Dib snaps the photo. Looking back at the photo… they both had wide smiles… and blushed cheeks… Zim blushes just looking at it._

_“… I still don’t see the point” Zim scoffs trying to hide his blush._

_Dib saves the photo to his phone and puts it back in his pocket…_

_Dib sighs._

_…_

_“You will one day.”_


	5. PHOTOGRAPH

**_Chapter 5 PHOTOGRAPH (Warning!! Mention of neglection by a parental figure)_ **

_The dinner had been a success, the Membrane family + Zim were on there way out now. Zim was still thinking about the whole photo thing, he couldn’t quite grasp the meaning of it, why keep the memories in photo form? This meant no sense to him… that moment wasn’t even that special, just dinner? Zim doesn’t understand the earth tradition because he has never felt like he needed a memory to be saved, the only photo he has is one of himself, but that’s to remind him how good of an invader he is… ‘What is the point of having a photo of another being?’ he thought to himself as they got into the car. The ride home was quiet unlike the ride there. Everyone had fallen asleep besides Membrane and Zim… Zim wasn’t sure how to feel being alone with Dibs father, he isn’t even sure how fathers work? It was an awkward silence, both parties knew that each other were present, it was a matter of who was going to speak up first._

_“So, Zim, do you go out with your parents a lot?” Membrane broke the silence… with a question Zim couldn’t really answer, the closest he has to parents is the tallest, he hasn’t seen them face to face in years… sometimes there is this doubt in the back of his mind; they don’t want to see him! Zim fiddled in his spot and sighed._

_“Well… they are always… busy, they have… really, **really** hard jobs, they can hardly speak with me, when I do want to talk, they usher me away almost?” Zim was talking of the tallest._

_…_

_Membrane couldn’t help but frown, his guilt was sitting inside him, pressing against his chest… what Zim described was him! he is always busy and never leaves enough time for his kids, he adores them and never meant to make them feel like they were a burden, hearing this from Zim, at first made the professor so angry! How could you neglect your own child! But then he realized. Membrane has been putting work first all these years, he ignores his kids needs, pushes them away, he can hardly make important moments in his kids lives, most of the time he misses them, was he really a bad dad? Has he been ushering away his kids this whole time!? Do they feel how Zim feels about his parents? You couldn’t see but the professor’s goggles became foggy, his eyelids lowered his tears roll out of his eyes… he slowly lifts the goggles and wipes his tears away. He opens his mouth to speak. “Zim, Your parents will always love you, I know it may seem like they don’t want to be around you or… that they are avoiding you, but … they truly do love you! and cherish you! and oh I’m so sorry kids!” Membranes voice broke, he hit the breaks on the car and the kids bolted a bit in their seatbelt. They were awake._

_“ugh… Dad?” Dib rubs his eyes._

_Membrane removes his goggles. He was in tears… the tears fall down his face, he sniffs. “I-I’m so sorry…” Gaz and Dib frown… Gaz put a hand on her father’s hand and stares into his old sad eyes. “Dad…” Professor quickly wipes his tears away and sighs. “I know I am never home; I really do try! It’s been so hard since… well… you know… and I just, all on my own? Plus, my job? I never meant to hurt you two! Or make you feel like you didn’t matter to me at all…! I love you both, my job isn’t my world, you two are.” Dib unbuckles his seatbelt and climbs over to give his dad a big hug._

_“I know you love us…” he mutters. Gaz sniffles but doesn’t let her tears out, she just hugs him too._

_Zim was thinking about what Membrane said, he smiled a little… maybe the tallest really do love him? just as Dib-Stinks dad loves his dumb earth children._

_Dib and Gaz move back to their seats after a long loving hug, everyone felt a lot better now. Zim has learnt a lot about humans and ‘families’ how they work and function… he is curious to find out more… and for some reason? He can tolerate Dib’s dad, out of all the disgusting humans he has encountered he assumed Dibs parental unit would be one of them, but he is a nice guy._

_…_

_The ride was then over. They were at the membranes house once again. a big dark blue sky above with a sea of sparkling stars around, it was beautiful. Dib looks up and sighs, the bright mood reflects off his glasses making them shine. “I wish I could go to the moon…” he mutters._

_“Trust me, I flew over Urths moon, it isn’t anything special, I’ve seen better.” Zim replies. Dib sighs and shakes his head, he follows his father and sister inside, Zim runs after and closes the door once inside._

_“So, Zim? Are you sleeping over? I know it’s a school night, but this silly outing has got in the way of your homework!” Membrane points out._

_Zim has never had a sleepover at anyone’s house before, he isn’t sure if he trusts Dib-Stink, this is the same kid who stalks him almost every day… what if he starts dissecting him in his sleep? Zim wasn’t sure if he would be comfortable staying over… Dib didn’t look too sure either, he looked nervous… he was thinking of all the stuff he had against Zim! Zim could destroy it at any time, if Zim was to stay he would have to stay up all night watching him to make sure he doesn’t snoop around or such, too much important files Dib had that Zim could get rid of, or what if he somehow finds his weakness? So; they both didn’t trust each other enough for Zim to stay over._

_“ahh, lovely offer human parental unit of Dib’s but, I must return to my bas- HOME! As you see, my dog must be starving” Zim smiles widely. “I’ll go get changed and then get out of here, besides we have plenty of other days we can work on this assignment!” Zim makes his way up stairs to get changed back into his normal clothes._

_Dib sighs a relief that Zim was leaving, he did not feel like being up all night keeping an eye on him. Dib waits at the door tapping his foot. Zim comes back down in his normal uniform. He stops at the door. “Bye Smelly.” Zim smiles widely. “Bye Lizard freak.” Dib pokes his tongue out. Zim steps a foot outside then stops. “Say Dib-thing? Could you send me that… thingy we took on the chats of snaps?” …_

_“Ah sure…” Dib’s eyebrows bend slightly from confusion, but he sends the photo to his mortal enemy anyways, he assumed Zim was going to try work out what was so special about photos._

_…_

_That was exactly what Zim was planning on doing! Once out of the membrane house he bolted home. He ran up to his house and swung the door open. “COMPUTERRR! Research the word ‘photos’” Zim yells loudly then slams his door. He storms down into the kitchen, Gir follows behind him confused._

_“Hiiii Master~!! You took sooooo long to get home, I was worrying about you! I MISSED YOU!” Gir latches onto Zims leg. Zim groans and starts shaking his leg to get him off. “Okay Gir. Get off.” Gir gets off._

_“I need you to plug this into the computer, and tell computer to print the only photo on there. Got it?” Zim said handing the phone to the SIR UNIT._

_“…. I MADE NOODLES! WANNA TRY!” Gir yells in response._

_Zim scoffs, he knew that would happen, he takes the phone over to a small outlet connected to the computer, he uses the charger he got with the phone and connects it. “COMPUTER! Download the photos off this phone and print them!”_

**_[downloading photos]_ **

****

**_…_ **

****

**_[printing photos]_ **

****

_The photo slides out of small slit in the computer, Zim snatches it out and races to his lab. He had a pinboard with many sticky notes attached, plans and failed plans, the sticky notes cover the whole board… Zim grabs a pin and sticks it through the photo. He harshly slams it onto the board. Zim steps back and places a hand on his chin… what could the photo mean? Why was keeping memories so important! Zim could see nothing special about this photo!_

_“Oooh! You’re making a photo wall!! I’ll get my polaroid!” Gir giggles._

_“I AM NOT GIR!” Zim shouts angrily, but Gir had already wondered off to find it. while Gir was gone, Zim took off his itchy wig and contacts and tossed them aside. He stares at the photo with great intensity… but he just didn’t get it!_

_Gir stumbles back in the room with mini moose floating by his side “Nyah!” Gir and Mini moose start taking selfies, each time they do, they add another photo to the pin wall. Zim was in his thinking pose, he was in a mind set he couldn’t escape from, no matter how insane Mini moose and Gir were, Zim was not going to pay attention. Gir jumps onto Zims back, Mini moose flies behind, Gir takes a photo of all three of them, he then sticks it on the board. Zim continues to stare… he just didn’t get it!_

_“Master, maybe you’re thinking too hard! Photos are about looking back at something you love!” Gir explains happily._

_“Eh?” Zim snaps back. “Love!? What would Zim possibly love about these photos!?”_

**_[New photo detected! Printing new photo]_ **

****

_“Eh? I don’t have any new photos!” Zim made his way back to his living room, he sat beside his phone and noticed a messaged from the Dib._

_‘Hey Zim, my dad sent me the group photo we took at Dinner, he told me I had to send it to you.’ Zim tilts his head at the message, then grabs the printed photo… he makes his way back down and sticks the photo in the middle of all the other photos. He takes a step back… something he loves…?_

_Zim stares at the photos… more deeply, this time with Gir’s advice in mind… his large pink eyes froze on someone… a rather large headed obsessive teen… Zim felt his cheeks heat up, they turn a dark blue. Dib was smiling so widely, his cheek bones lifted his glasses high, his eyes were sparkling with glee, the light crisp in his cheeks blended perfectly with his skin and matched his perfectly curved cherry lips… Zim sighs… his heart skips a beat, it was like an arrow shot through. He was suddenly helpless._

_No! it couldn’t be! Invader Zim? Loving his mortal enemy Dib Membrane! It could never happen. Zim shakes his head and closes his eyes tightly. “Nooo…. No! haha, I am just loving the fact I always beat Dib, yes! Of course, loving a memory! Photos make memories, like the time I turned Dib into a baloney, ah yes good times, and it is definitely not any other reason!" Zim had his mind set on that as he turned his head to the board and starts walking away…_

_…_


	6. Photogenic Model

**_Chapter 6 Photogenic Model._ **

****

****

**_The Membrane Home_ **

_Dib laid in his bed, his eyes looked tired… it had been a long first day, he still couldn’t believe the fact Zim went to dinner with him and his family. It was odd to have Zim around, but for some reason… he didn’t hate it like he usually does. Zim was calm tonight, respectful, curious, but not in an evil way. Perhaps he was changing? No… Zim?! He could never! Dib shook even the slightest thought away and closes his eyes._

_…_

**_The Next day…_ **

****

_Zim started getting ready for school early, he felt oddly confident about the day, which was unlike him. The sun was out despite it being autumn, it was a big change from yesterday with the rain. Zim had his back straight, hands on his hips, with a large confident grin. Gir jumps up and puts his wig on for his master. Mini moose carries the contacts over to Zim on his head. Zim takes his eye contacts and slips them over his actual hot pink eyes. Zim blinks a few times to get them into place. Zim straightens his wig and grabs his phone. He still wasn’t sure how to work it, perhaps he could ask Dib? … that’s strange. Zim was thinking about Dib, not in an evil ‘I want to kill him’ way, in a friend way? Zim and Dib friends? Impossible right!? It must be the unspoken truce while they do their assignment together. Zim was feeling a weird urge to take the bus today… he never takes the bus because he hates being around all the other filthy humans, deep down Zim knew he wanted to see Dib, but refused to admit it on the outside. The small green Irken let’s out a confidence exhale before swinging the door wide open._

_“Gir! Lock the base! I may go over to Dib-Things house after school… so don’t worry if I don’t return for a few extra hours after school… alright!?” Zim informs his sir unit._

_“Yes Sir!” Gir’s eyes went glowing red as he salutes his master, his voice turning into a low deep tone, seconds later his eyes turn light blue and he giggles like a small child._

_“Waaaaaiiiittt! Before you leave master! Take the polaroid!” Gir jumps up and hands it to him. one of Zims pak legs shoot out and grab it, he stores It in his pak._

_“Yes… good Gir, if I want to learn the proper way of a photo, I must take photos…” **  
  
**_

_Zim nods. He makes his way outside, the sun reflecting off his artificial wig making it shimmer. Zim never takes the bus, he isn’t even sure how to get to it… Zim crosses his arms over his chest and taps his foot, he expected it to come to him._

_Waiting… waiting… waiting…_

**_The Membrane Home_ **

_  
Dib had been up late last night, he was thinking about a lot, how he actually enjoyed hanging out with Zim for once, he didn’t like the fact Zim was so calm… so nice, it made Dib think that Zim is planning something, something big, he couldn’t sleep, after trying to rest, all he could think of was how Zim acted, he was gentle, curious but not too curious, he was well behaved… Dib tried to convince himself he was over thinking everything, that Zim was just like that because he wanted to appear as a normal human being, but the obsession he has… it wouldn’t allow him to believe something so simple, something so plain, it always has to be something more, something bigger! This was Zim! He isn’t a simple, calm and peaceful Alien, he is ruthless, stopping at nothing to make Dib’s life miserable! Zim swore he would take over the world, he has a plan, Dib could feel it. instead of sleeping, Dib took out his investigator journal, he started writing theories of what Zim could be up too, he let his guard down last night, maybe that is what Zim wants? Last night could have been a test! A test to see if he was venerable enough to trick, he was fooling him, Dib wouldn’t let his guard down, not again. despite being up until 4am, obsessing over an Alien who probably was just observing and not planning anything… Dib woke up early, before the rest of the house. Dark circles around his eyes, luckily his big black thick circle glasses covered the bags, his lips cracked and dry, his bones were weak, sore, he was tired, but still pushed on._

_“You can’t let your guard down… not again…” he mumbles to himself as he paces back and forth in his room… he remembers Zim wanted that photo they took, but why!? For what reason! What was he hiding?! There had to be something deeper? Maybe he is making an evil clone robot of Dib that will make everyone turn on him so he has no one and nothing left… all these were theories, Dib’s theories that he jotted down in his book._

_Dib lays his brief case on his bed and puts the journal in it. he remembers, Zim is his partner for science… they would need to study, this worried Dib, but he really wanted to pass, Zim may be a great help to get extra marks… Dib took a deep breath, he moves his fingers under his glasses and rubs his eyes, he yawns right after stretching his arms out wide._

_“Dib! Time to get up- woah, dude, you look terrible!” Gaz looks Dib up and down, Dib was in his clothes already, trench coat drapes to the floor, the coat was like the colours of the rings around his eyes, Dib’s hair was a mess, bits poking out everywhere, his shirt was crinkled and messy. Dib simply crooks a creepy smile._

_“Sister! I think Zim is up to something! We need to stay alert…” Dib was shaking, who knows how many cups of coffee he has had._

_Gaz took a step back and groans. “Not this again! come on Dib! He was behaving yesterday, and besides if he was planning something, what could Zim do? his plans fail… now stop being a freak and come down stairs for breakfast!”_

_…_

_Dib took a deep breath. he runs his pale hands through his thick messy black hair. He grabs his brief case, locks it closed and then raced down stairs._

**_Back with Zim_ **

****

_…  
  
Zim didn’t understand what he was doing wrong! He was waiting and waiting! No bus was coming to him. the confused and annoyed Irken pulls out his phone and fiddles around with it. he had four contacts, Gir. He would usually use his communicator, but Gir insists they use phones to learn more about human technology, he has Gaz and Dib, Zim is still in suspension that when he asked Dib and asked to set up his phone they chipped it with a tracking device or hacked the camera… but he ignored it for the time being, last he had Keef, only because the annoying ginger kid insisted on sharing their numbers. Zim has at least 50 missed messages from Keef every single morning, the amount of times Keef tries to get in contact with him is crazy, Zim just ignores him, occasionally he will respond with a ‘What?!’ or a ‘Go away’ though of course, Keef never listens and takes it as a joke. _

_Zim clicks on Dib’s name in his contacts and up comes two options, a small phone, and a speech bubble. Zim clicks the small phone. He grabs his antenna from under his wig and lowers it to the speaker… the phone starts to ring Dib._

_…_

**_The Membrane Home_ **

_  
Dib’s ringtone starts playing in his pocket. Dib was sitting down drinking another cup of coffee to try wake him up before the day started, the sound of his phone startled him, he jumps, his whole body shivered. He reaches into his pocket and takes out his phone. He sees Zim’s name pop up… his tired eyes widen._

_“IT’S ZIM!?” Dib shouts, he shoves the phone into his sister’s face._

_“Answer it dumbass.” Gaz rolls her eyes and pushes the phone away from her._

_Dib tightens his grip on the phone and clicks the answer button. He inhales sharply, “Hello?”_  
  
“DIB-THING! WHY HAS THE BUS NOT COME TO ME?!” Zim yells into the phone.

_“… ah… you’re taking the bus?” Dib felt like something was up, something had to be! He knows Zim refuses to take the bus, he hates the bus! Why would he want to be on a bus, a small tightened space with annoying smelly teenagers, it just didn’t make any sense!_

_“Yes. Why Dib-Stink!? Do you have a problem with that?!” Zim spat harshly._

_“Actually… yes, I do… why the fuck!? … are you taking the bus?! YOU! ZIM!? Who hates the bus! This doesn’t make any sense! What the hell are you up too?! What evil plan have you come up with this time? Whatever it is I’m going to stop you! and there isn’t anything you can do about IT! space boy!” Dib spat harshly, his head growing tense, veins popping out._

_“…” Zim hangs up._

_…_

_Gaz’s phone starts ringing._

_Gaz picks up. “Ello? Oh, Hey Zim.”_

_… Dib shot up, his eyes bald, he leans over the table and tries to grab Gaz’s phone but Gaz pushes him away with just one hand slammed into his large stupid head._

_“IS THAT ZIM! LET ME HEAR! WHAT IS HE SAYING!? IS HE TELLING YOU HIS PLAN!?” Dib nags and pulls on Gaz’s arm. Gaz shoves him away._

_“Yeah You need to go to the bus stop…” Gaz explains to Zim. Zim must have asked Gaz why the bus wasn’t coming since Dib was just yelling at him for no reason._

_“ASK HIM WHY HE WANTS TO GO ON THR BUS GAZ!!” Dib begs._

_Gaz rolls her eyes and sighs. She places one hand on her hip and leans all her weight on that one side. “Yeah so uh… Dib wants to know why you are going to the bus today? … oh? Oh… really? Heh, well wait at your house Zim, yeah, yeah totally. Yep, okay bye.” She hangs up, Dib was looking at her with wide eyes._

_“He just wanted to talk about your dumb project, stupid idiot.” She whacks Dib over the head. “anyways, I told him that you would walk to school with him because he doesn’t like the bus, annnd that just means a bus ride without two of the most annoying idiots in the world… so cya!” Gaz shoves Dib and grabs her bag, she walks to the front door and walks out slamming it behind her._

_Dib falls the floor with the harsh force Gaz gave on that shove. Dib was trying to process everything Gaz said… then it hit him. “I have to walk to school?!” he groans. he was so tired, he at least thought he could have a nap in the bus, there goes those plans… Dib starts to think about what else Gaz had said, Zim just wanted to talk about the project? That put Dib at ease… it seemed plausible that it was true, especially since he actually didn’t want to go on the bus… it didn’t seem like an evil plan, just… Zim wanting to get on Dib’s nerves._

_Dib sighs and grabs his brief case. The tall teen made his way out of his house and down the road… the sun was so bright, burning Dib’s eyes… he had been awake in a dark room all night, he had nothing but a desk lamp on. despite the bright sun it was rather windy, the wind ran through Dib’s hair making it messier than it already was, his trench coat flaps around in the wind as he walks. He could see the small green Irken alien sitting on the curve waiting for him._

_Dib crossed the road and walked up to him. Zim slowly looks up, his purple contacted eyes glistening from the sun. “ah, Dib-Stink! It is about time you came, you kept Zim waiting long enough!” Zim jumps up and takes the lead, he has been walking to school most his life on earth, the bus was so disgusting to him, he refused it… although for some reason, he was willing to ride just to see Dib._

_…_

_There was an awkward silence for about 5 minutes at the start of the walk. Dib looks down at the small Irken who was examining his surroundings. “Well? You wanted to talk about the assignment remember?” Dib crosses his arms waiting for Zim’s excuse._

_“Well… you see, Zim lied, I knew you wouldn’t come if it was for another reason.” Zim explained._

_Dib knew it. he sighs and shakes his head. “Fine. What is it Zim?”_

_“Photographs…?”_

_…_

_“Photographs?! Seriously Zim?! You wanted me to walk to school with you, to talk about photographs…?!” Dib hisses angrily._

_“Well… yes? You see… I notice you take heaps of photos Dib-Monkey; you love taking photos of me, I don’t blame you, I’m perfect! So, I thought maybe you could teach me… well I mean, obviously Zim doesn’t need to be taught ANYTHING! But… perhaps guidance would be nice.” Zim smiles innocently._

_Dib’s cheeks go bright pink and his eyes widen; he quickly composes himself. “I don’t take photos of you because you are perfect! I take photos of you because I’m trying to expose you as an alien!” Dib growls._

_“same thing! Anyways… I did research on photos and photographs, so humans, pay… other humans to take photos of them? … but why?” Zim asks curiously._

_“well… sometimes other humans are better at taking photos then just an average person, for example… Models may photographers to take professional photos of them for magazines and stuff.” Dib explains as they continue walking._

_“interesting… hey Dib-worm? Can you be my model?” Zim takes out his polaroid from his Pak._

_Dib’s whole face went bright red, he completely stops in his trails, hands beside him grew stiff and tense, his shoulders raised up, and his heart picked up pace. “mOdEL?!” Dib chokes embarrassed out of his mind._

_“Well… Yes? You said that people take photos of models correct? So… I’ll take one of you, and… you give me some of that human moneys hmm?”_

_…_

_Dib scoffs and crosses his arms, his heart was beating out of his chest, his face was so heated. “No way!” he shook his head._

_Zim snaps a photo. “Too late!” he laughs evilly._

_Dib snatches the photo. “H-HEY! No fair!! I wasn’t ready!” he gushes and looks down awkwardly. “fine. I’ll give you a dollar.” He hands Zim a dollar._

_Zim smiles and stuffs it into his pak. “Wow, for that… I’ll give you… five photos!” he unintentionally grabs Dib’s hand and moves him in front of a bush. Dib just follows silently, his face so flushed, his heart pumping so fast._

_“I-I am not really good at being a model for photos Zim… I … I mean look at me! I’m a mess today, it is not the day for photos…” Dib rubs his neck nervously, his eyes widen when he notices Zim taking his picture._

_The photo slips out of the camera, it was Dib awkwardly smiling as he rubs his neck, his cheeks were crisp pink, his hair was messy but cute messy, and the contrast from the autumn bush leaves made him look photogenic the way the sun shined on his skin, giving it a glow, he was stunning. Zim held the photo in his small gloved hands… he stares at it. his own heart was picking up the pace. Zim shook his head and takes a deep breath, his cheeks had tints of blue, he hadn’t noticed… but he was smiling._

_“Can I see it…?” Dib walks over._

_Zim panics and quickly puts it into his Pak. “NO! I mean- no… because- … it wasn’t that good, didn’t come out right… yeah, heh…”_

_Zim didn’t know what he was feeling… but he hated it! he hated it so much! He assumed Dib was using some weird human power on him… something to make him feel a certain way? Zim doesn’t confront Dib just in case, Zim didn’t really know what this feeling was, and as much as Zim thinks its Dib’s fault, he can’t be sure, he might embarrass himself if he says the wrong thing. Zim puts the camera back into his Pak and then keeps walking, this time a little faster, as if he was running from something, or a thought? Zim did feel something, he knows he did, but he rather ignore it as it was a distracting feeling, a feeling that he could’ve sworn Dib made him feel._

_Dib picks up his pace to match Zims. Dib also felt something, the way Zim looked up at him… the way he said he was a model? It gave Dib butterflies, although the teen doesn’t admit it, not even to himself, he tells his mind it was hormones and growing up… he couldn’t actually feel a certain way towards the alien he is trying to destroy! He just couldn’t!_

_Dib had forgotten the fact that Zim has a photo of him now, or he assumes Zim would just throw it out so he pushed it to the back of his mind. Dib hate other things to think about, like the assignment, and what Zim could possibly be planning… he pushes every other thought all the way back to the back of his mind._

_The two soon make it to school, it wasn’t a long walk, but an awkward walk after the photo moment. Once inside the school Dib parted his way from Zim, he needed to keep his distance for a while, he needed a moment to breathe and process everything. Dib walks down the halls of the locker bay, he heads to his sister’s locker, it wasn’t a surprise his little sister was leaning against her locker playing a video game. Dib taps her on the shoulder. Gaz didn’t even need to look up to know that it was her brother._

_“How was your walk?” Gaz smirks._

_“Terrible! Well… no, not terrible… frustrating? No… confusing? Yeah! Confusing…” Dib explains._

_“Oh? Why?” Gaz really wasn’t interested, but to keep her brother happy she listened anyways._

_“… Zim wanted to take photos of me? he said I could be his model? I know he just used a bad choice of words; he is an alien; he doesn’t know how weird that sounded… but damn it sounded weird.” Dib sighs._

_“Sounds gay.” Gaz snickers._

_“EXACTLY! I know he didn’t mean it like that- but it still made me totally freak out!” Dib groans._

_“What? Do you like him or something…?”_

_Gaz had a suspicion for a long time, she believes that her brothers’ obsession isn’t just because he wants to stop Zim, she believes that the obsession is much more, that Dib has feelings for his mortal enemy… if you think about it, it’s not a stretch! Dib obsesses over Zim everyday and every night! He ‘observes’ him constantly, his whole life is revolved around Zim, there is a chance that he would start catching feelings, it’s not Impossible, it’s actually quite likely…and all that tension between them, could it just be growing sexual tension? With all this obsession, tension, he was bound to fall for Zim someday! He was honestly asking for it!_

_“w-what!? NO!” Dib yells in defense. His cheeks were bright red. He lets out a low grunt. “I’m not even gay… so… heh, maybe he likes me? but no way would I like him! yeesh Gaz! Do you hear yourself!? We are mortal enemies! I can’t believe you would assume that!” Dib went in full defense mode._

_“I wasn’t assuming dumbass, I was asking.” Gaz rolls her eyes._

_“Oh.” Dib went quiet. “Right, well okay then, no. no I don’t like Zim.”_

_The bell rings._

_Dib and Zim both had English as their first class, no astronomy today, which leaves them no choice to study in the library together at lunch._

_“… anyways I need to get to my class.” Dib takes a deep breath. he heads to class._


	7. FEELINGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I have been sick all week, I tried my best to post this week, this may not be the best of my work but this chapter is only really a simple one anyways, like a break between enemy and friendship )

**_Chapter 7 FEELINGS._ **

_Dib walks into class and spots Zim at the back of the room waving for him to come sit beside him. Dib found this strange. First, he wanted to walk to school with him, now he wants to sit with him in class? Dib was getting his suspicion, there has to be a reason behind why Zim has been so clingy lately! Dib walks over and sits by Zim nevertheless, once seated, he shifted his seat to the closest edge away from Zim. Dib places his brief case gently on the table and takes out a work book. He tries to ignore Zim… He needed some time to process everything… what Gaz asked, it lingered in his mind. Why would she ask if he likes Zim? Of course, he doesn’t! They are nothing more than enemies. Zim glances over at Dib, he watches him move away, this made Zim a little ticked, he didn’t need to sit over here If he didn’t want too… come to think of it, Zim still doesn’t know why he has this weird urge to be around Dib all of a sudden… he usually wants to stay as furthest away as he possibly can!_

_The class had begun. The teacher starts rumbling on about their tasks for the day… Dib wasn’t paying attention. He had a hand on his cheek leaning into it, his eyes looked heavy, like the teen was about to pass out at any moment. Dib’s head starts to feel dizzy, his eyes flutter closed and his head leans to the side onto Zims head. The small Alien looks up at the human who had just collapsed from tiredness. He groans and attempts at pushing the filthy human of him. no use. Zim huffs and crosses his arms, he could feel the vibration from Dib’s gentle snores._

_“Dumb Human wasting all his energy…” Zim grumbles. The small invader looks up at the teen, he looked so peaceful, he looked like he had been awake for hours… he was drained. The teacher noticed Dib snoozing off and came over slamming her ruler on his desk. Dib shot up and once he realized he wasn’t in a warm bed at home… he groaned. A few kids in class laughed at him. Zim frowns. He didn’t know what was coming over him, but he felt bad for Dib?_

_Dib’s glasses were barley on his nose, Zim scooted closer in his chair and used hid gloved finger to push Dib’s glasses back up… Dib’s cheeks went bright. He quickly looks away and mutters a quick “Thanks.” The human was trying his best to keep to himself, he didn’t understand why Zim was being so nice to him, it weirded him out, he was looking for signs, for a catch! But he could see nothing to why Zim would want to be nice._

_“Don’t mention it, your stupid seeing goggles were annoying me anyways…” Zim looks away. His cheeks go light blue. Not only was Dib confused with how Zim was acting, but Zim himself was confused with how he has been acting. Everything seemed fine! Something changed, Zim was sure it had something to do with human mind control, what else would make Zim want to be nice to Dib! An enemy he has had since the beginning._

_…_

_“Why are you being so nice?” Dib decided to straight out just ask, maybe he will get answers…_

_“I’m just in a relaxed mood” he shrugs. Zim didn’t know why, he really couldn’t say._

_…_

_Dib didn’t believe that, something had to be up, but instead of arguing he looks down at his work book and starts copying notes for English until the bell rang for the next class. Everyone around them so eager to leave the English class, Dib was in no rush he had a free period now. he looks over at Zim who was heading for the door. “Hey Zim! Wait up!” he got up grabbing his case and following behind the alien. The two, walk into the halls together._

_“Say Zim? Do you have a free period too?” Dib asks curiously. Zim nods. This was a perfect opportunity to start working in their project._

_“Well… we can work on our assignment for our class now? we can use the library? I’m sure there is some good books on astronomy there” Dib grins already changing his course for the library. Zim shrugs and follows him, he agreed without agreeing, he wasn’t talking mush since Dib asked him why he was being so nice, it disgusted him to here that he was being ‘nice’ Zim isn’t nice! he is evil! This made him so angry… why was he acting this way?! Why did Dib make him act this way? Something about the human made his squeedlyspooch churn… and his heart beat faster than the usual. Irkens don’t know love, and Irkens haven’t had a reason to mate, even if they did, nobody would ever want to mate with Zim… Zim knew about human emotions and relationships, but never understood why humans would want to love each other… so this feeling of love, he didn’t get, he was so blinded…_

_Zim is in love._

_He doesn’t even know it._

_They walk into the library and head to the back of the room to set up a study corner. Dib takes his laptop out from his case and places it on the table. Dib also takes out some note taking pages and pens. He opens the laptop lid and starts research, Zim was mildly bored, the planets that they are limited to are so boring, but they can’t do a planet Zim knows about or the teacher will say they ‘made it up’ and then they will fail… so, they stick with a simple planet but not one that everyone will go for; Jupiter. They spend about half an hour writing key information about the planet, Dib doing most the work, Zim laying back trying to balance a pencil on his forehead… this was just so boring to him!_

_“Zim! What are you doing? Are you going to help me or what?” Dib crosses his arms._

_“Ugh can’t we do it later at your house?” Zim scoffs._

_“wow, do you live there now? you seem to be inviting yourself over whenever you feel like it.” Dib snickers._

_Zim simply smiles._

_“I like your house.”_

_…_

_Dib blushes and looks back at the work. “Oh…? Heh, odd, it’s not that cool…” Dib clears his throat and sits up in his seat, he suddenly felt tense and embarrassed._

_“Eh, I guess out of all the humans I find the humans in your house to be most bearable… and I thought I would never tell you this Dib-worm… but I get a little lonely… yesterday, I felt somewhat wanted?” Zim sighs. “as much as I brag about being loved by all, I think back at home… maybe I’m not liked.”_

_…_

_“Zim…” Dib scoots closer to the small Irken, maybe it was some sort of hormone in the alien that makes him overly sad? Dib had no idea but seeing him so sad, he felt really bad for always being such an ass to him. Dib takes Zims hand and looks up into his eyes… both boys blushing._

_“HEY ZIM AND DIB ARE GAY!” some kid yells pointing at the two, a few kids laugh and start whispering, Dib let go of Zims hand right away, his whole face goes red. He felt angry… and used? It wasn’t even Zims fault. Dib collects his stuff and packs up, he raced out of there as quickly as he could, he was so embarrassed. Zim was quick to follow after him, Zim didn’t know what the big deal was, he knew what gay meant, of course, he had been on earth long enough to know that, but why would Dib be ashamed to be called it?_

_Dib didn’t understand his sexuality yet, he has never felt anything toward ant gender but everyone always assumes he is gay, and a lot of the time they think he likes Zim, another thinking pondering the back of his mind is his feelings towards Zim, right now he is confused as ever with how he feels towards the Irken, but instead of addressing it, he pushes the feelings about Zim to the back of his mind for another crisis._

_“Dib-Thing!” Zim chases after him._

_“Leave me alone.” Everything seemed so perfect moments ago, to think something so small would trigger Dib. Why was he so upset? because he doesn’t understand his own sexuality yet, after this morning he has been so confused with himself and what he prefers, now he knows other people think he is gay too, it makes him question himself even more… maybe he is gay?_  
  
“Dib! Quit running from Zim! I just want to help” Zim grabs Dib’s hand harshly and with all the force the small Irken could gather, he pulls Dib back. Dib finally stops and looks at Zim with an angry glare that had a hidden sorrow.

_“what’s the big deal Dib?! Someone called you gay, so what?!” Zim didn’t understand the human’s emotions, he didn’t get the whole gender thing on earth either._

_“… because Zim, I am so confused! I don’t know what I am! Maybe I am gay! And I’m denying it… but I never thought I was gay! I have never liked a guy… or a girl…”_

_…_

_“Then why worry about what you prefer? You make such a big deal out of nothing, so what if someone called you gay… you don’t need to decide what you like if you don’t want too! Honestly these human labels are stupid, why can’t human just be humans! And like whatever they like?” Zim tilts his head._

_“…I’m sorry, for walking out and making a scene, you’re right, it shouldn’t be a big deal, I shouldn’t need to worry about what gender I like until I like someone, who cares if they are boy or girl as long as I’m happy… and right now I don’t want to like anyone, and that’s okay too!” Dib smiles, he felt a lot better, thanks to Zim._

_“…Thank you Zim...” Dib smiles sweetly._

_“Say? Why don’t we get lunch?” Zim offers._

_“You don’t even like human food stupid but sure” Dib grins._

_…_

_The rest of the day was lame, they didn’t have any more shared classes together the end of the day came surprisingly quick. Zim was waiting by Dibs locker for him, the small Irken swinging happily on his heals as he waits for Dib to put his work books away, although he keeps their assignment notes in his brief case._

_“Ready to go?” Dib grins._

_Zim nods quickly._

_It seems the two have been walking home and to school with each other a lot lately, was this a sign of their bond growing stronger? Was their relationship taking a turn from the once undying feeling of hatred to each other, it was almost as if the two were becoming friends. If not, they are very close for enemies…_

_As the autumn days go on, the breeze was starting to get colder, Zim hated the cold, he never adapted to the strict cold environment of earth, so autumn; for the small Irken was freezing, even if it was the slightest breeze. Zim was shivering, his body shaking as he hugs his arms. Zim hated showing any weakness especially around Dib… he didn’t even dare look at him, his gaze was shifted to the floor. It didn’t take much for Dib to notice the small cold Irken and his aggressive shivering. Dib frowns, he knew Zim needed warmth more than him. The teen sighs as he makes the decision to help his enemy. He slides his trench coat off his arms and drapes it over Zim._

_“Here.”_

_Zim looks up at Dib with big eyes… he didn’t know why but he adored this side to Dib… the nice nature of the human is something rare, but any nice nature to Zim is rare… so seeing someone who genuinely was caring for him, it made his heart flutter, this only made the Irken more confused with his own emotions. His cheeks turn dark blue as he leans his head into the coat. So warm… even through the wig resting on top of his head, his antennae twitch from the scent of the coat, usually he would find humans scent disgusting, but something about how dib smelled… was trusting and comforting._

_“Thanks.” Zim finally said._


	8. Dress up

**_Chapter 8 Dress up_ **

****

_The two boys finally reached the membrane household. Dib quickly unlocked the door knowing Zim was eager to get inside for warmth. Zim pushes past Dib and quickly walks inside. Dib sighs and locks the door behind him. they were home alone. Most likely Professor Membrane was back at work and as for Gaz? Who knows where she is? Dib continued into the kitchen and saw a sticky note on the fridge signed from his dad. A simple note saying he would be home late, which wasn’t a surprise to Dib. “Do you want me to whip up some snacks before we start studying?” Dib crosses his arms and leans against the fridge waiting for an answer._

_Zim pulls himself up onto a chair and looked over at Dib with a bored look. “I have my own snacks, could you put them on the platter?” he opens his pak and out comes a few Irken snacks. He walks over and places them on the bench. “just keep them separated from your disgusting food please…” he grumbles and sits back down._

_Zim was still cold, his arms wrap around himself, his antenna now poking out from beneath his wig, he was trying to pick up Dib’s scent from his trench coat, it felt nice to Zim, but he would dare to admit he is enjoying wearing Dib’s clothing._

_“Sure…” Dib walks over to the bench and picks up a packet of Irken food, he examines in closely, looked like regular food almost. he put a note to himself to package some samples for later to examine, maybe he will find something interesting that he could post to his blog. Dib takes out a large platter with two large sections with four areas of choice in each, all in all it was divided into 8 squares, 4 each. Dib put in some of his own snacks, chips, as a not so healthy option, sliced apples as a healthy option, two sandwiches and he placed a reusable coffee cup on the last one, he pops the kettle on and the water starts brewing. While Dib waited for the water, he started on Zim’s snacks, he did sort of the same thing, having to guess what was healthy and what was not, last was some sort of Irken Soda, he simply placed it on the last square. His water was brewed, he pours it into the cup with two tea spoons of sugar and one of coffee already grinded. He uses his spoon to mix it and then pops the lid on._

_“How does it look?” Dib carefully lifts it off the bench and shows it to Zim._

_“Good… I would have done it better, but thank you anyways, come on let’s go upstairs now.” Zim takes lead jumping off his chair to make his way up. Dib slowly follows behind. He was trying to be as steady as possible not wanting to drop everything. He held onto the rails as he went up the stairs, watching his footing not wanting to fall back and drop everything. Finally, he arrived at the top and nothing had fallen off. Zim gladly held the door open for Dib, though he would probably use an excuse and say “only because you had the food.”_

_Dib gently places the platter of food at the end of the bed so they could sit back and have their books and laptop open while they snack. Zim climbs up beside Dib on the bed, he kept his boots on, unlike Dib who had already kicked his shoes off._

_“Take your shoes off.” Dib orders._

_“No.” Zim crosses his arms and ignores Dib’s request._

_“Do it or your sitting on the floor.” Dib crosses his arms too and waits for Zim to listen._

_Zim groans and pulls his boots off, he throws them on the floor and quickly crosses his legs not liking when Dib looks at his bare feet, honestly when Dib stared at any of his body bare he hated it, even his hands, Zim felt like he needed to cover up with this maniac always watching him, what if he starts to examine him… and gets **too** close, that would make Zim feel uncomfortable and he wouldn’t know how to handle a situation like that. _

_“I’m going to get my laptop from downstairs, don’t touch anything in my room Zim, don’t leave this bed.” He glares at him._

_Zim bats his hand up and down. “yeah, yeah, go on big head.” Zim rolls his eyes._

_“Don’t call me that.” Dib demands before sliding off the bed to quickly race down before Zim does any damage. Dib runs down stairs and grabs his brief case that he left in the kitchen, meanwhile Zim impatiently took some of his food but he stayed on the bed like he was asked too. Dib came back moments later and eyed the room down making sure everything was still in place, he then gets back onto the bed and places his brief case in front of them. He opens it and takes out his laptop and the notes he had from the research they did earlier, he closes his case and places it gently on the floor next to the bed._

_Dib sighs. Finally, they were home. He wanted to clear his mind before they started to work. He grabs his coffee and held it in his hands, feeling the warmth heat his hands felt so nice, he gave his coat to Zim, right now this was the warmth he was using on this cold Autumns afternoon. He slowly takes a sip the warm liquid running down his throat felt amazing. He closes his eyes to take in the warmth and for his mind to be cleared for just a moment. It was peaceful._

_Unlike Dib who took his time, Zim grabbed his soda and popped it open, he immediately takes a large sip. Dib’s eyes flutter open and look over at Zim, he could hear his large loud gulps._

_“What’s that taste like?” Dib asks curiously. “Is… is it okay if I tried some?” Dib was worried it wouldn’t be drinkable because he is human, Zim seemed calm when he asked._

_“Sure, probably is fine, it’s a popular soda for Irkens!” he hands it over._

_Dib looks at the intense fizzing of the drink, he decided maybe not. he hands it back “I’m going to be safe and not try any, I see how you react with some human foods especially water, I wouldn’t want to try drink anything Irken just in case I get something similar” Dib spoke honestly._

_Zim shrugs. “More for Zim” he smiles and goes back to chugging._

_Dib shifted a little closer to the wall, he was really close to Zim, not to mention but Zim was on his bed, it felt weird, and Dib had a bad feeling, like what he was doing was wrong and he shouldn’t be doing it. Dib eases himself by taking another sip of coffee. At this point caffeine was an obsession, maybe as close as his obsession to Zim is. He needs caffeine to fuel him, to make him want to live every day, and just like Zim… coffee is bitter, but what Dib hasn’t worked out, Zim is sweet, like that little bit of sugar in coffee that you can taste after the bitterness fades. Who knows… maybe Zim will keep Dib up all night just like the coffee does?_

_Zim looks over at Dib once he finished his drink, he watches Dib drink his slowly. Zim’s cheeks heat up, blue scatters from cheek to cheek, his feelings… they were happening again! Zim clutches his fists angrily. He was so angry with himself lately, he shouldn’t **feel** he is Irken! He isn’t meant to feel love, this couldn’t be love? RIGHT? Just strong hate! Hate that makes him blush and make his heart beat really fast, hate that gives Zim the urge to be really close and personal with Dib… more and more Zim was starting to realize this wasn’t hate that he was feeling, he needed to distract his mind and quick!_

_“Alright! What are we doing? Let’s get to work!” Zim quickly says grabbing the laptop and pulling it close._

_Dib placed is coffee down and leaned over Zims shoulder, very, **very** close. Zim squirms uncomfortably and hands the computer to Dib, he hated him being so close, wearing his trench coat was already one thing… having him so close? Zim didn’t need that right now. _

_Dib noticed the weird behavior in Zim but choses to keep silent about it, his own mind was too crazy right now to even care. He looked at the work and felt himself lump lower… something about doing the work was so draining to him? maybe it’s the fact there is an alien right beside him! with alien food across from him! he knows that there is so much more out there and being limited to planets he already has learnt about, it bores not only Zim, but Dib too._

_Both boys sat there in silence, both staring at the same open word page with no writing. Nothing was going to get done, they both knew it, they weren’t in the headspace to work right now even with snacks._

_“I can’t do this” he pushes the laptop off his lap and onto the bed. “I have too much on my mind to do the work… we have more time; we can just relax for now… right?” Dib really wanted to get out of doing his work and he hopes that Zim agrees too._

_Zim nods in total agreement, “For once I agree with you Dib-Thing, this is boring and we already worked on a little today that’s enough! Its fine! Come on let’s do something else” Zim slips off the bed just like that. he takes off the oversized trench coat and throws it at Dib, he felt weak wearing it this long, he wanted to show Dib he was better than that and didn’t need his sad human pity._

_“Okay… but what?” he takes his coffee and has a large sip, he didn’t think and ideal time to relax would be with Zim, but worth a shot, he was here now and they had to do the work at some point tonight, they may as well hang out for a bit, and **not** because they are friends. But because they both have nothing better to do and what is so harmful about hanging out with your enemy? _

_“We could… partake in a prank? I heard that it’s a common fun experiment that human’s do to get a reaction from another human, we could do it on Gus!”_

_“Gus…?” Dib raises a brow._

_“Your sister!” Zim smiles widely._

_“Gaz. Her name is Gaz.” Dib couldn’t help but snicker a little at the alien’s stupidity almost like he found it cute._

_“Right. Gaaaaz…” … “That’s exactly what I said human! You don’t know! Your ears must be broken!” he crosses his arms, Zim hated to be wrong, for **anything** even something so small as mispronouncing something. _

_“Sure, we can do a prank on Gaz, but I don’t think she will like it, I’ve learnt that the hard way.” Dib frowns._

_“Whaaat? Come on Dib-Monkey! Don’t be so worried! You aren’t afraid, are you? that I will prank harder and better than you?”_

_…_

_“oh, please Zim, I will prank twice as better as you would” Dib growls._

_“Well come on then! Let’s go to Gus’ room!”_

_…_

_“Gaz.”_

_“That’s what I said!”_

_…_

_They boys made the terrible mistake of entering Gaz’s room, it was full of dark colours, the walls were black and the carpet was dark purple, it had a large gaming set up in one corner and a bed in the other, beside her bed was her closet. Plain and dark room, all Gaz really did was game._

_“Why is your sister so scary…” Zim looks around the spooky room._

_“Honestly? I don’t know.” Dib turns the light on, but even the light was dim._

_“Let’s look around and see if we can see anything that we could use to prank her.” Dib suggests._

_Zim nods. While Dib looks over in the computer section Zim made his way over near Gaz’s wardrobe, it was left wide open, many different types of gaming shirts or gothic looking dresses, Gaz’s closet was actually really cool, she had some sense of style, unlike Dib who is attached to his trench coat. One dress catches Zim’s eye, it was black and stopped at the knees, it had fluffy mesh thrills for sleeves and it was a strapless dress, it was gorgeous. Zim took it out and looked at it close up, he looks over at Dib who was distracted. Zim pulled the dress to his chest and looked in Gaz’s gothic like full body mirror, he checks himself out and imagines what it would be like to wear it._

_Dib looks over at the small Irken admiring his little sisters dress. A small smirk arose on his lips. The teen swiftly made his way over and slyly went behind Zim, he places his firm big human hands on Zims small waist, he pulls the dress toward his body while doing soon._

_“You should try it on.”_

_…_

_Zim looks back at Dib and shivers, the closeness was really getting to him now, but it felt nice having Dib’s hands against his waist and he hated to say it, but he wanted more. Zim gulps and moves the dress in front of his face._

_“…You have to wear something fashionable too, … maybe we could do a photoshoot, I have my camera~” Zim snickers._

_Dib shrugs. “Sure, but remember, I’m not very photogenic.” Dib warns him._

_“Heh… Yeah…” the image he took of Dib earlier that day flashes in his mind causing his cheeks to turn blue. He looks into the mirror, Dib standing over him, tall. Something about is tallness made Zim feel a certain way that he couldn’t quite explain._

_As for Dib? He was still feeling these feelings towards Zim, seeing him in this dress may only worsen it, he originally thought it would be funny to see Zim in a dress but once he see’s Zim in that dress there will be no going back on his emotions, he wanted to hide how he truly feels, well this is not how to do it at all._

_“Well shoo! I’ll change in here! you go back to your room and find something to match me!” Zim ushers Dib out, he refuses to allow Dib to see him in such a vulnerable state, he hates when Dib see’s him bare._

_Dib rolls his eyes and makes his exit. he enters his room and heads to his wardrobe, he looked around and found a nice outfit that Gaz actually picked out for him, he has no style, any style he does have, that was the arts of Gaz. The outfit was a white shirt, black with white squares for pants and a blazer jacket, a chain that draped down his leg and a black belt with a sliver middle._

_Dib lays the outfit on the bed and stares at it, he did have second thoughts, feeling the regret. Was this really what he needed right now? dress up with his enemy that he is trying to avoid having feelings for? Zim was dressing feminine and he was dressing masculine, they were going to have a photoshoot… it all seemed put together, like it was meant to happen. Dib ignores the regret and strips from his current clothes. He slips the white shirt on first than pulls the pants over, he made sure the white shirt was tucked under the belt into the pants. He pulls the blazer over his shoulders and pulls his arms through, last but not least he grabs the chain and clips it to his pants. Dib slips on checkered white and black shoes to finish the look then carelessly made his way out, he looked dashing, attractive… hot, all the words, how will Zim stand with Dib flaunting such an outfit. The both of them messed up, they were about to feel the biggest feelings of all._

_Zim walks out of the room, as does Dib. They meet in the hallway, both eyes lock on each other’s bodies. Zim wore his beautiful black outfit, he borrowed black slip on shoes from Gazlene's wardrobe too. Zim’s eyes light up, glowing under his contacts, his antennae twitching like crazy, his cheeks dashing a bright blue colour, his mouth was left open, shocked, his heart skipping a beat. As for Dib? He was helpless- he felt like he couldn’t breathe, he subconsciously placed a hand on his heart, he was basically gasping for air, his heart was thumping loudly, anyone could hear, his jaw was dropped, eyes so hide and his whole face was red. He shakily closes his mouth and gulps. He couldn’t be gay for an alien, especially not one he has sworn to destroy! And Zim? The human who has stopped his plans ever since he arrived on Earth! He must not have feelings for him! it simply can’t be done! But… It has._

_Zim scratches at his wrist, his mind was going insane. ‘I cannot have **feelings** for the Dib, I just cannot! Irkens do not feel love! They want to show pain on their enemies! Then why do I feel so strange! A weird bubbling urge inside me! like I **need** to have Dib-Things attention! No! NOO! I must not listen! It is a lie! Mind control! It’s impossible for me to love that thing… with his **stupid** fleshy skin! **Weird** human habits! His **dumb** big head! Full of all that nonsense! He has foiled my plans so many times! Why would I feel for such an asshole!’_

_Zim’s mind wasn’t the only one going insane, Dib nervously rubs his neck and looks down at his shoes. ‘Why does Zim look so god damn good? Have I always seen him this way? Surly not! I have known Zim for years, I have never felt this way! Have I? or have I been avoiding it?! do I really have feelings for the alien I sworn to destroy, the alien who is invading earth, the alien who I am meant to be stopping! DO I HAVE FEELINGS FOR AN **ALIEN?** No! I can’t?! how could I? I hate him! I always have! This has to be hormones, yeah! Of course, no way would I feel this way, he is an arrogant, selfish, manipulative, evil monstrosity!’ _

_…_

_‘But damn he looks so cute.’_

_Both Zim and Dib thought._

_…_

_The front door was unlocked. Gaz. Was. home._

_The gothic teen walks up the stairs to be mortified by what he saw, two idiots in the hallway, Zim in **her** dress and her bedroom door wide open. Her face heats with anger, he hands beside her turn into tight fists, she stomps over and shoves Zim away from her room. Zim yelps and quickly hides behind Dib. Gaz was furious. She glares at them both. Her whole body shaking._

_“Get out.” She grumbles lowly._

_“Out of where?” Dib asks._

_“THE HOUSE! GET OUT!” Gaz grabs both of their wrists harshly and starts dragging them down stairs, she throws them out of the house and closes the door locking it. the two boys were locked out with no way of getting back in. Dib left his keys in his other pants, the were stuck. Gaz put in earphones and went back upstairs glad to finally have rid of those jerks. Dib and Zim attempt at getting back in by smashing their hands against the door yelling that they were sorry. It was cold… they wanted to go back inside, Zim stopped slamming his fists against the door and wraps his arms around his bare skin, he shivers. Dib frowns._

_“Come on, it’s fine, let’s go to the park, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go there anyways.” Dib puts his hand in his pocket and fiddles with a small vape pen. Dib had recently from stress picked up a vaping addiction, although this vape wasn’t like no other… this vape was spiked, spiked with marijuana._

_“Ooh, I have the camera in my pak! We can do a shoot there… hopefully by the time we get back your parental unit will be home or Gus will have calmed down.” Zim tries to stay optimistic about this situation, he has been in far worse._

_The two boys start their journey to the park._


	9. Kiss like enemies

**_Chapter 9 Kiss like enemies_ **

_Dib and Zim walk side by side, the sun was starting to set, perfect orange autumn sky, best for photos. Zim had already taken his camera out of his pak, he was ready to start the shoot._

_“We should probably start taking photos while the sun Is bright, I must say out of all the disgusting features of this earth… the sun setting and rising is one of the more… better qualities.” Zim admits honestly._

_Dib smiles and sighs, he just stares off into the sky watching the yellows and oranges intertwine through the sky as the sun slowly lowers itself._

_“Sure, there is a nice big tree over there, some leaves are already starting to change colour! It would be perfect.” Dib points ahead, Zim agrees and follows behind him._

_The tree stood tall, a gorgeous sea of Colourful leaves fall from it, leaving a bed of leaves on the ground that would make best for photos. Zim was taking a big interest in photos, something he was really curious about after the other night, he wanted to learn the reasoning behind why people took them, the beauty behind it all, if he could possibly find a good human hobby, it would make his task here on earth even easier, all the other hobbies he had tried never worked for Zim, so maybe photography could work? It was calming, fun, and a creative way to explore and learn more about earth._

_Zim grabbed Dib’s wrist and pulled him beside the tree, he wanted a few photos of Dib first, of course nothing could beat the photo he took this morning, something about a photo of deep being so off guard, so unprepared, messy hair, bright face, it was perfect… and Zim feels weird every time he looks at it, just thinking about the image gave him a wave of emotions he was trying to avoid. The thought when he first saw Dib step out in his fancy clothes… oh my god, he takes a step back, his hand shaky but his grip on the camera firm, he just stares at Dib, looking down all the way up, he knew he was blushing, he hated he was, he was looking at Dib! He shouldn’t feel this way towards Dib! He just shouldn’t! Dib looks up noticing him staring, Dib smiles. Zim felt like he was just shot with a love arrow, he felt helpless, his legs became like jelly, his breathes became uneasy, his mouth became dry, that smile broke Zim. For a moment he forgot to breathe. He clutches the camera tightly. Zim was angry! How dare Dib make him feel this way! He refused to feel this way towards any human, Irken or other species and the fact he was feeling this towards Dib, it made everything worse. Zim gulps. His eyes so wide, he couldn’t Zim to look away._

_“DIB-THING! I demand you to stop smiling!” Zim yells. He was furious, he didn’t understand his emotions which made everything a lot worse. Irkens are not meant to love, so his mind was telling him it couldn’t be that, because he didn’t know it caused him to act aggressive and rude towards Dib all of a sudden._

_Dib rolls his eyes his smile dropping. He didn’t understand why Zim was acting like an asshole all of a sudden, he didn’t care either, he didn’t want to ask him, he knew if they got deep into emotions something bad was going to happen. Zim wasn’t the only one feeling certain emotions tonight. After seeing Zim in that dress Dib couldn’t stop thinking about his first thought. He thought Zim was attractive! Zim! An alien! A man he has despised since the beginning? He thought he was cute… Dib never feels this way to anyone, like Zim, Dib doesn’t understand love like other humans, he never took interests in liking people, he was focused on his studies as a paranormal investigator, that was his only love and he always thought it would be, his emotions towards Zim were confusing too, he didn’t understand if it was love… or hate? Or the fact that he has never received so much attention in his life! Someone is finally giving him the attention he longed for, his sister doesn’t give him attention, his dad doesn’t give him attention, no one at school ever seemed to like him… the first person to ever show him any proper attention was… sadly Zim. The attention was negative, Zim showed him so much hate, but it was something, something that fueled Dib, made him need more, he had something to look forward to every morning, he had a purpose. Now the attention wasn’t negative, it was positive, kind, and appreciative attention, so he couldn’t act in hate, Zim wants to take pictures of **him** wants to walk to school with **him!** he chose him at of every single human in the whole entire world, of course Dib was going to start falling for him! and all along he has been, its only now when the attention has been positive has he realized his true feelings… but for some reason, it still won’t click. He just won’t allow himself to admit he loves who he hates, he just won’t admit it! … something has to happen, something big, there has to be something that will break this wall they both have._

_“Dib-Stink, look to the left, put one leg back and the other forward and hold a leaf in your hand” Zim kneels down with his camera, he looked like a real photographer, while Dib was studying today at the library, Zim was researching about photographers, he has learned a lot, how to position people, how to take in different angles, filters, about lighting, all those sorts of things, he felt like he could easy master the hobby._

_Dib does what he was told, leaning down to pick up a leaf and then got into the position Zim told him, although Zim was unhappy, he stomps over and aggressively moves Dibs leg to where he wanted it, “Don’t move.” He orders Dib before getting up and stepping back._

_Zim kneels down again and takes a photo, it slides out from the bottom and Zim pulled it out giving it a small wave, he then lays his eyes on it. perfect. Dib looked amazing. Zim blushed even more blue, he gulps and tries to turn his mind away from how good Dib looked, he couldn’t allow himself to think of Dib in such a way, anything like this could compromise his whole mission! He simply couldn’t do that! he walks over to Dib and shows him._

_“Wow! You’re amazing Zim! You made me look better than I actually am!” Dib couldn’t help but smile._

_Zim refuses to look at Dib while he smiled. “Of course, Zim did! I am genius at everything I do! although the Dib did do a good job himself, … I guess you are photogenic Afterall.” Zim’s cheeks puff out, he hated admitting that, but he thought; if he could find a way to compliment Dib he might let all those emotions go and not feel about Dib in such a way… though what Zim didn’t think of is how the compliments would affect Dib’s mind… thing was, Zim didn’t know Dib was feeling a similar way to him… so now Dib will have to suffer. Which he indeed did so._

_Dib’s cheeks were so red after hearing what Zim said, compliments are not what he needed right now, hearing this only made him giddy, his feelings stronger, he was longing for attention like this and… the more he got the more he wanted. “Thanks…” he couldn’t wipe the smile away, something about his enemy giving him a genuine compliment gave him tingles… he felt powerful._

_“let me take a photo of you, I think I’m pretty good at photography” Dib smiles proudly._

_“Why because you take photos of me all the time? … don’t think I don’t see when you do Dib, I know. Just letting you know, nobody will believe you~ and you should stop wasting your time, unless you take them to gaze upon how great Zim is~” Zim smirks._

_“Please. like I would ever do that.” he would._

_Zim stood where Dib stood before. Dib got Zim to face his head downwards holding the same leaf, his legs close to together. He looked like a princess in this light, Dib took a step back and had to get on the floor to get the best photo. He snapped the photo and it slid out from the bottom, Zim’s green skin was glowing from the sun, his hair was shimmering, he looked adorable, cheeks slightly blue, eyes deep, facing down. Dib stares at it, his heart was picking up a beat again. Zim ran over and looked at it._

_“Its good, not better than mine~” Zim smirks proudly._

_“Why because I’m in the one you took? What can I say~ I must be photogenic!” Dib laughs. Zim playfully punches his arm._

_“Come on smelly, lets go to the park already.”_

_…_

_The boys arrive at the park, Dib climbs up a ladder and sits down on the playground bridge. He digs in his pocket and pulls out his vape. After everything that happened in the last few days, Dib needed this, he needed to smoke it, he needed all his stress to be relieved, at least with the marijuana it will ease his mind, he may stop thinking about all his emotions, even if it is for a few hours. Dib takes the cap off his vape and places it in his pocket. Zim climbs the ladder and sits beside him._

_The sun was starting to fully set, it looked beautiful… the sky was getting darker by the second. Zim glances at Dib noticing the small object he was holding in his hand. Dib moves the stick up to his lips and inhales._

_“eh?” Zim watches curiously wondering what kind of weird human device this was._

_Dib exhaled, puffing out the smoke, Zim tilts his head like a confused puppy, he scoots away from Dib, he was afraid, it smelled weird… his antennae were twitching, he could already feel trouble._

_Dib takes a bigger inhale, he could already feeling it affect him with only two hits, it was strong, exactly what he thought he needed to get through the night with Zim, he didn’t need to worry, he could be relaxed… although what he didn’t think of… what if by shutting the ‘negative’ emotions down, he is actually breaking the wall he built…_

_Too late now._

_“Dib-Monkey! What in Irk is that!” Zim spat angrily trying to reach for it._

_Dib slowly looks over; he moves the pen away from him and pushes him away. “Its mine. That’s what.” Dib takes another hit._

_“I want to see!” he leans over dib’s body and attempts at grabbing it, he didn’t realize how close he had gotten to Dib, he had one mission, one objective, to get that vape from Dib, the closeness at the time didn’t matter, he was angry, he had his mind set on finding out what Dib was doing, he had no idea! It could be dangerous on his behalf and he wouldn’t even know it!  
  
_

_“GIVE IT TO ZIM!” Zim demands, his small arms reaching out for it. Dib rolls his eyes and held it above his head._

_“settle down…” he uses his free hand to grab both of Zims hands, his large hand captured both small hands, he closed them together, Zim chirps at how warm his hands were… his cheeks darken and his eyes soften, being warm caused him to be patient and listen. Dib slowly lowered the pen, Zim didn’t reach out for it, he watches instead. Dib put it to his lips taking a huge inhale of the smoke. Zim gulps, his heart racing, he had no idea what Dib was about to do, but he was so fascinated to do anything about it or ask any questions. Dib lowered his head and his eye lids lower; his eyes deepen and his grip on Zims hands tighten. Zim was now afraid, he felt like if he moved back, he would be showing weakness…he remained still, very still. Dib slowly gets closer and closer to him… he breathes the smoke onto his face… Zim coughed a bit, he watches Dib take another hit._

_“Dib…?” Zim was confused but something told him Dib’s behavior would end in something he would regret. Dib felt Zims breath on his face, and without further ado… he pushed his head against Zim, breaking a space between them, his lips puckered and pressed against Zims. Zim gasps- it was too late- Dib exhaled all the smoke into Zims mouth… they were kissing. Zims eyes shot open, so wide, his hands into small fists within Dibs large hand, his whole face blue. How could this happen? This was not how Zim planned it at all! he was sure he would be able to get over how he felt, now he will never! Zim knew he should stop now, have some kind of dignity for who he was, an Irken invader! This was so against every rule! This is not allowed! Not allowed one bit! but… he didn’t want to pull back! that was the worse part of all of this. Dib pushes his lips deeper and deeper; he lets Zims hands go, his hands grip Zims small waist, he pulls him closer. Zim’s hand felt cold… he slowly moved them onto Dib’s shoulder. Zim allowed his eyes to finally fall closed as Dib had done that. he wasn’t sure how this worked, he watched in movies and saw couples on the street kiss, he knows all about this from classes at school… but he never thought or saw himself needing to actually do it! especially not with Dib!  
  
Dib slips his tongue slowly through, Zim grunts, he panicked. He was scared and confused but everything felt so right at the same time! He wanted this! he wanted to kiss Dib in this very moment it was what felt right to him… but it wasn’t._

_Zim pushed Dib away. He had too! He couldn’t allow Dib to control him like this! have a hold of his emotions like that!  
  
“What do you think you’re doing to Zim!?” Zim shouts._

_…_

_“… Shit, s-sorry, I uh… this shit makes you do weird stuff, its… drugged, ya know… we learned about it in school.”  
  
…  
  
“Oh.” Zim felt slightly better knowing that but at the same time he still felt that wave of emotions, that kiss sparked a hunger inside Zim he never knew he had, he was desperate for more, he wanted it! no he needed it! but it mad him so angry! He shouldn’t want to have anything to do with Dib! _

_“fuck… I don’t know what came over me? … I kissed you?! my enemy… I- don’t even know what to feel right now… t-this was a big mistake! I shouldn’t have done it! I don’t want to kiss you! I was just … this stuff does things to your head… I had no thought process… it just happened…” Dib was freaking out, but in a slow, high kind of way._

_Zim let out a shaky sigh._

_“We can ignore this.”_

_…_

_“Y-yeah! I mean, we don’t have feelings towards each other!” Dib laughs nervously._

_“Yeah.” Zim didn’t know why it hurt so much to hear Dib say that… he felt broken? But Dib was right, they don’t! well, they shouldn’t! Zim refused to admit he felt that way… and clearly so did Dib._

_…_

_Zim couldn’t ignore it._

_He was trying to, but he wanted more! he wanted to kiss again! he liked it! and he liked it a lot! Zim clutches his fists._

_“Kiss Zim again! I demand you!” Zim orders._

_“Huh!?” Dib puts his vape away. “Again!? but…”  
  
Zim grunts and shoves himself onto Dib, he slams his lips against Dib’s. Dib’s eyes wide he pushes him away._

_“Dib-Thing! Quit it!”_

_“but?! you just said—”  
  
“I’m experimenting idiot, as an Irken I need to learn how the species I am invading acts and does things, this would be perfect for my research! Besides… it feels nice and I need to know why!” _

_…  
  
“Huh.”_

_“I don’t like you Dib! … don’t even get that idea! I hate you so much! I just need you to help me.” Zim crosses his arms and the blush on his face worsens. He did like Dib, a lot, but this was his excuse to kiss Dib again, an excuse he was not only using on Dib but on himself._

_“I hate you too! … but it did feel nice… uh… I guess we can still kiss and be enemies? That’s… not weird, at all!” Dib was trying to convince himself that. he knew deep down his feelings but he was using this as an excuse to lie about how he felt as well, both boys were confused and weren’t ready to admit how they felt, which there is nothing wrong with experimenting before you know what’s right! …_

_“Exactly!” Zim nods in agreement._

_…_

_“We can’t tell anyone.” Dib snaps._

_“of course not! I wouldn’t want anyone to find out I was kissing you!” Zim spat._

_Dib scoffs. “Well, I wouldn’t want anyone knowing I was kissing you either! So its settled, we tell no one, but … we don’t stop it because it is strictly for research…”_

_…_

_“and because it feels nice…” Zim mutters._

_“r-right, and there isn’t anything wrong with kissing your enemy and enjoying it.” Dib gulps._

_“yep…”_

_…_  
  
“wanna kiss again?” Zim asks.

_“Yes—” Dib quickly answers._


	10. Frenemies

**_Chapter 10 Frenemies_ **

_They had walked back to the tree they were at before and lay against it together. Dib had his hands firmly placed on Zim’s waist; he had an iron grip pulling him close while Zim had his small hands against Dib’s chest. they were kissing softly, experimenting, neither of them knew exactly what they were doing, only learned from movies, people they’ve seen and what they have been taught, everything was new and exciting and Zim was willing to try anything, the night was still young they had so much to explore, the only thing was; is Dib willing to goes as far as Zim may want too? As far as Dib knows they are only kissing, stage two or even three would be way out of what he additionally signed up for._

_Remind you, they are still enemies… and Dib had that wall up in front of all his feelings. It’s as if his feelings were trapped in this bubble and he refused to believe them. For Zim it was different, he knew he had feelings, but he knew not to act upon them as they would compromise his whole mission, the tallest would tell the control brains and who knows what they could do! so instead, he uses the excuse that it was strictly research! … well it is! He isn’t lying, as much as he may have these intense feelings deep inside, he still **hates** dib with all his might! … he has a hunger, and it’s for Dib, he hates that it’s there! But at least now with this truce it was all about research he had a way to let out all of his emotions, stress and tension on Dib, and it will still be appropriate because his feelings are strictly used to find more about the humans, but at the same time Zim hopes letting all his emotions out will cause the weird interests he has with Dib to fade and they can go back to being cold hearted enemies… only one thing, Zim didn’t plan out what happens if either of them fall in love… this could end in heart break, or worse, Zim would be in hot water… _

_The Tallest already don’t think highly of him, Zim knows this deep down and tries everything in his might to be the very best to prove he is worthy! He knows he is a great invader! But if it ever gets out that he fell in love with the species he was invading, who knows what the tallest would think about him them! Banish him to never return back! Exiled. his mission would be failed, the Tallest will never ever believe he is capable of anything ever again! what the Tallest have always said will be true… Zim ruins everything, anything, everything he touches breaks, everything he tries fails, he can’t allow the tallest to think that about him! Zim believes he is so much more than a failure! He has accomplished so much while living on earth! He can prove that! he really can… he just needs to be given that chance._

_All these thoughts were burning in Zims mind which made him feel more tense, his heart ached, he had a harsh hunger inside him that was screaming for more. Zim’s hands against Dib’s chest felt tense, both grasp his shirt harshly, he leans more in, his body moving on top of Dib, his legs wrap around his waist, Zim pushes his long snaky tongue into Dib’s mouth. Dib moans and leans his head back, he was powerless against Zim’s long tongue, Dib’s tongue was small and meaty, battling against Zim’s tongue would be impossible for him, but at this time it felt like this was a battle, a battle for dominance. Dib refuses to lose to a challenge against his enemy._

_Both of them spend their lives competing against each other, trying to find out who is better at what, that means everything, even when making out. Both boys were extremely stubborn and didn’t give up without a fight even with no chance of winning. Dib knew Zim had all power with his tongue but Dib was bigger, taller and stronger, he felt like he could take Zim on another way._

_Dib’s large left hand slowly slithered its way down from Zim’s waist, he moves it up the length of the black dress… Zim’s body so small, Dib’s hand was like a bear’s paw at the touch. Dib starts to slowly rub his tiny thigh, creasing it with his touch, Zim’s eyed shot wide open, he didn’t expect Dib to pull such a stunt! He pushes back from the kiss, a claw shot out of Zims Pak slamming right into the bark on the tree beside Dib’s head._

_“What do you think you’re doing to Zim?!” Zim spat._

_“Why? Is it making you feel… weak?” Dib smirks._

_“OF COURSE NOT!” Zim yells quickly, he lied, he had never felt so weak in his life, he wanted the touches so badly, and Zim never wants anything from anyone! but he shouldn’t want this! allowing Dib to do this will only pray on his already strong feelings and worsen them… but he didn’t have any choice did he?_

_“So… I’ll continue then~ and it won’t be a problem” Dib raises a brow._

_“Of, course not!” Zim angrily smiles, his sharp teeth showing._

_“ **Great.** ” Dib growls through his teeth…_

_Zim’s claw goes back into his Pak and he settles down, he leans back in and kisses Dib again, this time it seemed he was pulling back, he was nervous, he didn’t know anything about how he would react in the heat, he wasn’t sure what it felt to be horny… or how to deal with feeling that way, he has never had a mate or felt love, he has never even thought of intercourse._

_Zim had his short tights underneath the dress, under it was nothing, Dib continues to pet his thigh rougher and Zim didn’t protest against…_

_Zims antennae were twitching inside his wig, he felt weird, his squeedlyspooch was turning, he felt a weird ooze in his lower regions start to drip into his tights, Zim moans but it was muffled by their kiss. This has never happened to Zim, he has never had the need to feel this way… he hated it, but if he protested Dib would see him as weak! Zim starts to copy what Dib did to him, he moves his small fragile hand onto Dib’s thigh and starts to rub inwards just how he felt Dib do it._

_A bulb started to grow in Dib’s pants, making them tighter, Zim who was on top of Dib felt It straight away… Zim pulls from the kiss and moves off. Dib’s face was red, he doesn’t speak. Zim stares down at Dib’s crotch with curiosity…_

_“Eh?” Zim assumed it was the effect of the rubbing, just like we Zim started to ooze… he was more curious than ever, his hand slowly reaches over to Dib’s little problem. He wraps his small hand over it and Dib immediately moans._

_“Z-Zh- Zim!” Dib shuts his eyes tightly._

_Zim starts to rub it, feeling at it… Dib bites his lip harshly more soft moans escaping… Dib lay his head back and his legs started to shake._

_“What… is going on with this organ Dib-Thing?” Zim pushes his hand roughly against it.  
  
“Ahh~! Zim! Stop! It’s sensitive!” he shoves him away with one push. _

_Zim scoffs and climbs back over to Dib, he knew that this was his weak spot now… he could use this against him. Zim widely smirks and pushes both hands against it… Dib moans and crosses his legs desperately. This made the alien more curious… he moves his hand up the others crotch to his belt… Zim slowly undoes it… Dib helplessly gazes up at him, he looked so needy and lustful._

_“Zim—” Zim pushes his lips against Dib’s to shut his mouth hole, he wouldn’t be able to get anything done while he is yapping away. Zim uses all force, all his might into the kiss while his small pale green hand slips down Dib’s pants. Dib grunts and tries pushing away, his pants growing tighter and tighter, Zim moves his hand down and grabs Dib’s crotch through the underwear fabric, he feels at it, this was amazing for his research… Dib was still struggling in the kiss- Zim refused to let him free, not yet, he wasn’t done exploring!_

_Zim knew something interesting was under that fabric… he learned a little in health ed classes on Earth, but he wasn’t paying too much attention either, he knew how intercourse between humans worked and how to reproduce… but not much more. Zim’s hand creeps up to the brim of the underwear, his hand slides down, Dib shivers at the cold hand touching him. Zim moves his hand further down, he touches Dib’s cock. Dib moans loudly into the kiss his whole body shaking._

_Zim’s hand strokes it moving down to the very tip, Zim touches it… it was leaking ooze, just like how he was… Dib managed to finally kick Zim off. Zim fell into the dirt with a thud. Dib slams two hands either side of Zim, pinning him against the floor he stares into his eyes with a strong furious anger._

_“You said **nothing** about that! you said kissing! Zim what the hell is wrong with you!?” Dib shouts._

_…_

_“Me? You started it with all your touching! I needed to know! You made me curious! As an invader of earth, I need to know as much as I can about the species so of course I was curious when you started to… whatever **that** was!” he glares down at Dib’s crotch.  
  
“Ugh… we learnt this…” Dib moves back and crosses his legs uncomfortably. _

_…_

_“Zim felt weird too… you, uh were leaking some weird goo… and well, Zim may have also when you pet Zim near his regions…” Zim mumbles his cheeks turn blue.  
  
Dib raises an eyebrow.  
  
“Oh? Is that so…” Dib knew this was meant to be for research… but maybe they could go just a little further some time? Dib was now curious too… he needed this for his own research on Zim’s species. _

_He continues to replay the same excuse in his mind same as Zim, it’s research, we are enemies. But deep down they both knew they wanted each other… they just refused to admit._

_“We should get back home now, are you staying over?” Dib asks curiously._

_…_

_“Is that an invitation?” Zim snickers._

_“I suppose it is.” Dib looks down to the ground._

_“… Fine, but we have to make a truce, I do not want you to get up to any funny business while I am sleeping…” Zim crosses his arms.  
  
“Deal, if you touch none of my stuff.” Dib glares at him._

_“Fine. I will stay.”  
  
…  
  
“Coolio… shall we see if my dad is home or if Gaz will let us back in?”_   
  
_“Yep…”_

_Both boys were still so confused of their emotions after what had happened to both of them, both quiet and nervous now, they have had the same problem and each other caused it, it just says a lot about how they feel towards each other._

**_After a walk back…_ **

_They reach the membrane household. The walk was silent, both trying to find their own strange excuses onto why it is perfectly fine to be doing what they are doing. They are guilty, they know what is happening is more than just two enemies trying to research on each other’s species, they have a burning inside them, they want each other so bad but refuse to admit it._

_Dib knocks on his front door and crosses his arms, he waits impatiently, he was cold and hungry, he just wanted to go inside and relax. Gaz heard the knocking from the couch, she was watching her favourite show, she **really** didn’t want to get up and she rather not let Dib or Zim inside… her father was home and looks over at her._

_“Gazlene, go answer the door.” He asks her._

_…_

_Gaz groans and slides off the couch dragging her feet all the way to the door, she unlocks it and swings it open to see two flushed boys standing waiting to be let inside. Something felt weird about the two, like something more than two enemies would get about to happened… Gaz doesn’t care, she pushes that thought aside and glares at them, she stood in the way of the door way so they couldn’t walk inside._

_“What do you want?” Gaz finally spoke._

_“Uhm?! Hello?! You locked us outside!” Dib shouted._

_…  
  
Gaz slammed the door.  
  
“hey fuck you man!” Dib slams his hands on the door._

_“Gazlene! Who was at the door? Is that your brother?” he stood up from his spot on the kitchen, he just wanted to relax and have a cup of tea after a hard day at work, obviously he couldn’t. luckily membrane was home or Dib and Zim would have to remain outside a little while longer._

_Membrane opens the door for his son and his little green friend._

_“Son! You brought Zim back today! How lovely!” Membrane happily claps his hands together and smiles widely, although it was hidden under his coat._

_“Yeah. Can he stay over?”_

_Dib said with no monotone, his face was so straight, he was fed up with the events that happened tonight, everything was so confusing, how he felt at school towards Zim seeing him being so caring… the way he **wanted** to walk to school with him and take photos of him, the way he helped him, the way the spend time, it didn’t seem like they were enemies anymore, they acted like they were something else, and it crept Dib out! … you can be nice to your enemy right? It doesn’t mean you aren’t enemies, maybe Dib doesn’t **hate** Zim anymore, but he still is against him, nothing will change how he feels in that aspect, but what about how they have changed towards each other in only a few hours. Dib remembers at the start of the week having so much hate and anger for Zim! He couldn’t even look at him without wanting to scream … now all he sees when he looks at Zim is someone so small and fragile, an adorable specimen, Dib wanted to continue his research on Zim more than he has ever because of the events, he needs to know what Is going on! what is all these emotions, why Zim has been acting like this towards him and why Zim makes him feel the way he does. _

_“Of course, he can stay over!” Membrane ruffles his son’s hair his wide smile not leaving, Membrane has always seen a connection with these two, even when they are fighting, he… what do the young folks call it? he ships them! He thinks they would make an adorable little couple. Dib has never brought home any friends part from Zim, no girls or boys, Membrane was starting to lose hope for his son’s social life and he was starting to think that maybe Dib may be lonely forever… but now? he has a chance! He has someone in his life and Membrane will do everything in his power to make sure this relationship works! It has too, or his son will be a loner in life and Membrane just won’t have it! besides, the professor can see all the chemistry they have between them and as a scientist he knows about chemistry. (hehe) he has seen the two boys for years, the things they do and say, the ‘games’ they play, yes they may always fight but all that built up tension between them will only lead one place, that’s the bed.  
  
“You and your little boyfriend have fun~!” Membrane chuckles, he was so proud of his son, finally growing up and becoming a man._

_“Not my boyfriend!” Dib calls out already making his way upstairs._

_Membrane shook his head watching the two boys leave the room. He looks over at his daughter and sighs._

_“Gaz, when do you think they will work out that they are made for each other?” Membrane asks.  
  
“Honestly? I think they know and have known for a while; they are just afraid to admit it, especially Dib, I asked him if he liked Zim, I didn’t accuse him but he went off at me like I did.” Gaz explains._

_Membrane laughs. “Oh, Dib… he likes Zim, I can see it.”  
  
…_

_While Gaz and Membrane were talking about how Zim and Dib could possibly be in love… the boys were upstairs contemplating if they should get changed in front of each other. Dib didn’t care in all honestly, he pulls his jacket off and places it back on the hanger, he takes his shirt off, his chest with a bit of chest hair, he wasn’t exactly ripped but well fit. Zim watches from the side, his heart racing as his eyes scan every inch of Dib as he slowly strips each piece of clothing. Dib looks over with a glare… this caused Zim to quickly spin away.  
  
Dib now knew that Zim had some sort of weakness in his lowly regions just as humans do… Dib was curious, he needed this for his research, and perhaps the way he would find out what he needs to know would be to seduce Zim. The teen slyly walks over with nothing but his underwear on. he wraps his long arms around the small green alien.  
  
“Do you want me to help you with the zipper?” he moves his hands back on Zim’s fragile shoulders. Dib rubs them for a second before moving to his back. he grabs the zipper and slowly lowers it, the dress becoming loose. It drops after the zipper was down all the way. Zim’s cheeks go blue, he steps out of the dress and kicks his shoes off. His small green feet are like claws… Dib admires his skinny, boney body for a few minutes before going up behind Zim to pull his wig off.   
  
“H-Hey! Careful with Zims stuff!” Zim spat._

_“Relax.” Dib wraps a finger around the thin antenna and rubs it with his thumb. Zim chirps, shaking a bit._

_“D-Dh… Dib no, stop!” the antennae were sensitive at a touch, Dib noted that._

_“would you like to wear one of my old sweaters?” Dib asks._

_Zim stays silent, he wasn’t sure how comfortable he felt with all this but he knew that he was feeling weird inside. His wig already off, so he takes his contacts off too placing them on the bedside table, his bright pink eyes shining.  
  
“Fine! Zim will wear your petty human clothes!” Zim shoves him aside and makes his own way to Dib’s wardrobe to pick out his own clothes… he smirks, an idea of his own coming to mind.  
  
“I want to wear your trench coat.” Zim crosses his arms impatiently and stares at Dib. _

_“What!? No! pick something else Zim!” it was too late Zim had already grabbed the coat and was slipping it on, it was huge on him, covering his bare chest and it kept him warm, Zim only wore his tights and Dib’s coat, other than that he was naked.  
  
Dib sighs giving in, he wasn’t ready for an argument! He removes the plates of food they left on the edge of the bed and places them on his desk to take out whenever he can. Dib climbs up onto his bed and Zim follows behind._

_“Woah- no! you are not sleeping in **my** bed! Its bad enough you’re in my house with my trench coat! Now get lost space boy!” Dib spat. He knew he couldn’t be **TOO** nice to Zim, they both had weird feelings and needed to at least keep some distance to work themselves out, at least that was Dib’s plan, Zim was trying to be close, so close that maybe he would grow sick of Dib. Zim climbs up anyways despite what Dib told him.  
  
“Dibby~ Don’t be like that…” Zim places his two fragile little hands against Dib’s naked chest. Dib felt his heart thumping inside him, he knew for sure his face was red… he felt stuck, as if there was no way out, he was obligated to agree to this… he really wanted Zim right now… his fingers twitch nervously.   
  
“Zim…” Dib leans back into bed his head was aching from all this over thinking and the vape didn’t help his mind right now, he was lesson edge than usual which was causing him to make choices like these. Zim was pressed up against him, his big pink eyes staring into the other, Dib’s pupils dilate, he gulps before he could say much more Zim pushes his lips against Dib’s. _

_Dib couldn’t do much but kiss back, All of Zim’s pressure was against him, his lips were to wet and ready like he had wanted to continue this for a while, Zim was prepared with his tongue already taking any possible way for dominance away from Dib, what Zim didn’t know was Dib was planning his own little trick that he stuffed up his sleeve. Dib moves his hand up against Zim’s pants, he rubs into his inner thigh, feeling the tensity in his bones. Zim chirps and moans into the kiss his legs were shaky he could feel his vent expanding and starting to leak a glowing pink ooze. Dib moves his hand down and grabs at his vent feeling the wet patch and how easily his finger slid in even with the fabric. Dib moves his hand back, cheeks bright red, Zim was a bright blue, no surprise there, he had stopped kissing, just on top of Dib staring into his big human eyes… he had a worried, but curious and needy look.  
  
Dib didn’t know how to feel, this was sexual, Dib and Zim, once enemies were doing as what society called a sin, not that Dib believes in any of that… it felt so right to continue but at the same time he knew how wrong it was, this was Zim! They didn’t even like each other in that way, well as they know of, wouldn’t it be idiotic to get into a sexual relation with him but still claim to be enemies who so called “hate each other” Dib wasn’t sure anymore! I mean, he knows people fuck all the time and have no interests in each other… but the thing is, Dib knows deep down that the interest in Zim is there, he wouldn’t be stalking him every day of the week if it wasn’t! so would going too far be too much? Would it ruin everything he ever worked for or make things weird, even worse make someone fall so in love that they need to be with the other.  
  
…  
  
“Dib!” Zim aggressively grabs his wrist and moves his hand down. “You need to continue! Research Zim~ research him as much as you want~” Zim whines. _

_…  
  
Dib bites his lip, oh boy did he want too… but he wasn’t ready to go too far, he isn’t sure if he ever will be… Dib closes his eyes and the word ‘Research’ repeats in his mind. Dib reopens his eyes seconds later and lets out an aggressive sigh.  
  
“Tell no one about this Zim… we are not going to fuck, you hear me? we are just…. Experimenting…”_

_Zim smirks “Just do it human.”  
  
Dib sighs. He flips Zim over to the other side and pins him against the bed, Dib stares at the small enfeeble alien laying helplessly there waiting for Dib to explore. Dib moves his hands harshly down the others body, pushing I down to his thighs, he parts them open and Zim moans a little.   
  
“Keep it down Zim.” _

_Dib slowly lowers the tights down to his ankles, it reveals what Zims organ looked like, he had a small snake like tentacle curly out, it was a tendril… underneath was what seemed to be an opening… it was oozing pink goo… Dib’s heart was racing more faster than it has ever. Dib has never felt this way, his stomach was turning he felt sick but the excited kind, he was excited, this was **amazing** for his research, this meant more to Dib than just sex now, he was seeing real organs of the alien he has been trying to capture for years, Dib was so curious, he moves his head close examining every inch of his body, Dib was drooling at the mouth, his breath was hot, he wanted to touch Zim so badly, it was a burning inside him, this fueled his feelings and fascination towards Zim greatly! Dib felt himself grow hard once again but ignores himself focused on his dear Alien friend… Dib felt like this was **HIS** alien, he could do whatever he wanted with… he had an alien from out of space, naked, right in front of him, this was more than Dib could ever want.  
  
“What are you waiting for Dib-Stink? Just going to stare with amazement? I know I’m perfect in every way… but Zim demands you do something!” Zim orders._

_“Hush!” Dib silences him, Dib leans down, one hand moves down close to the vent, his finger slips right into it, Zim moans and throws his head back with joy. Dib was so red. He listens to the noises Dib makes admiring every move and twitch, his tendril was wrapping around Dib’s finger. Dib feels at the ooze at his inside… Zim moaning and chirping trying everything in his power to keep down, the house was full, membrane and Gaz only downstairs… he wouldn’t want anyone to see him like this, so weak at the touch, if his leaders found out about this he could be exiled right on spot! They wouldn’t even want to see him again; this was so wrong but damn it felt so good._

_Dib wanted to experiment a little more than just with his hands. Dib moves his hand back and Zim lets out a shiver. Dib smirks, he places either hand on both sides of Zim and slowly leans his head down, Zim felt Dib’s breath on his vent, it was so warm but yet so chilling. Dib leans close in, his meaty tongue pushing down into the vent licking up the pink ooze. It tasted so sweet, it was so warm and sticky… Zim moans loudly his eyes slamming shut, his hands running through Dib’s hair, his pak was glowing underneath Dib’s coat, Zim was getting hot, he quickly pulls the coat off, lucky for that because claws shot from the Pak and onto the bed poking a hole in it.  
  
“Easy Zim~” Dib cooed moving back. _

_“Wh… What does Zim feel?” Zim stutters._

_Dib moves up beside Zim and gets close to his antennae. “horny~” he purrs._

_“ahh~ oh… Dib…”  
  
…_

_“Thank you for letting me research on you tonight my specimen… but I think its enough for now.” Dib felt energized, he has never felt to thrilled in his life, this sparked something in him he never knew he had.  
  
“Dib… are we still enemies if I allowed you to research on me?” Zim mutters._

_“What?! Yeah! Obviously… but just because we are enemies doesn’t mean we can’t be… friends?” Dib smiles a little._

_“Friends? With… you? but, you’ve made my life here on earth miserable! Yet… I feel like, after the last few days… that maybe…” Zim went silent._

_“Maybe we need each other to keep going? … that maybe all along we both felt so alone and we filled in that empty void?” Dib asks._

_“… I suppose, yes a little like that…”_

_…  
  
“I still hate you, but I guess I wouldn’t mind hanging out with you more often, but don’t get the wrong idea, I will still fight you with every bone in my body!” Zim spat. _

_“Of course! Same goes with me! … and no way are we ‘romantically involved’ we are simply just researching each other’s species… and once the time comes you will attempt at taking over Earth and I will stop you.” Dib smiles widely._

_“Nooo, I will succeed but sure Dib-Thing, you believe whatever makes you happy!” he bats his hand up and down._  
  
Dib sighs, he leans back, he couldn’t believe he allowed himself to go through with that, even if he repeatedly tells himself that they are still enemies and this is for research, he is really starting to feel a stronger connection to Zim, a connection he simply refuses to believe.

_Zim was sure he was feeling stupid emotions towards Dib, he hated it so much! But the feelings felt so nice, the way Dib was exploring him like that felt amazing… Zim hated to admit it, he enjoyed all this attention… he was just scared, the tallest must never find out! They can’t… not even Gir or minimoose, he felt like he couldn’t trust Dib, what if this was all just a set up and he was going to contact the tallest and tell him what Zim allowed him to do… no! that’s insane! Dib wouldn’t go through all that trouble, he just wouldn’t… but then again Dib has gone through a lot of trouble in the best to Rid Zim forever, Zim keeps this noted in the back of his mind, he will continue with what he is doing but he has an eye on Dib, if he tries anything that may seem suspicious, Zim may need to have rid of him._


End file.
